10 Mafia Commandments
by ChamiRyokuroi
Summary: In November 2007 Sicilian police reported to have found a list of "Ten Commandments" in the hideout of a mafia boss. They are thought to be guidelines on how to be a good, respectful and honorable Mafioso. Follow Decimo and his guardians and how they deal with the people who broke this rules. NO PAIRINGS
1. First Commandment

First Story, I hope you all like it.

Please be patient with my lame story telling and horrible grammar. If you see any mistake please tell me and I'll try to fix it.

* * *

In November 2007 Sicilian police reported to have found a list of "Ten Commandments" in the hideout of mafia boss Piccolo. They are thought to be guidelines on how to be a good, respectful and honorable Mafioso.

The break of any of these rules will be severely punished.

**Chapter 1. **

**No one can present himself directly to another of our friends. There must be a third person to do it.**

It was the first time the Corallo Famiglia was ever invited to a mafia party. It had not been more than 10 years since their founding, other families considered them as not worth the time, thus why they had never been invited to a party. But some weeks ago there it was, an invitation in the mail. The family was more than surprised, and soon enough all of the members where filled with happiness, finally someone was acknowledging them!

And here He was, Bardo Corallo, the first boss for the Corallo Famiglia, his right hand man by his side. Finally he was going to attend his first mafia party!

– Is this real Agustino? – He questioned his right hand man – am I really in a mafia party?

– Boss, you should not be fidgeting so much. You have to behave like the important man you are now. – His right hand man scolded him – We might not be the strongest or most influential family, but none the less we are part of "La Cosa Nostra" you should always remember that.

– I know! I know! You don't have to remember me that. Is just…what if "they" are here? What am I supposed to do? – Oh for goodness sake is they were really here and he made a mistake it could mean the destruction of his just founded family! He didn't go through so many problems, just to have his family annihilated because he didn't know how to behave.

Agustino seeing his boss troubled face quickly tried to calm him down. – You have nothing to worry about Boss. The family holding the party is just barely more important than us. The Vongola would never come to such a party. – The most powerful famiglia in the world would never come; it was way too low for their standards.

Bardo calmed down a bit. It was true, the Vongola was the elite. It would be years for the Corallo Famiglia to meet with any of their family members, and maybe decades before they were invited to the same parties or, if god was on his side, be invited to one of the Vongola's parties.

After those reassuring word from his right hand man Bardo was calm enough to actually enjoy the party, He meet so many interesting people, made some new friends and programmed some meetings to talk about family matters. So far it was a lovely night and he was really getting the hand of it, and the other families seemed to start to see him in new eyes, maybe he would get invited to parties more often. That mere idea made him gleeful.

By the middle of the evening all of the family members where talking with one another and enjoying some drinks. Suddenly everything was quiet; everyone was looking at the entrance. Bardo was far away from there but for the faces of everyone he could tell something big was happening. What if some enemy family decided to attack in that moment?! He had not brought any bodyguard aside from his right hand man!

After a few seconds there was a quiet and fearful voice talking.

– D..Don Vongola, what are you doing here? I mean! Is not as if we are not glad that you came! But, What I am trying to say is that this is not a party up to your standards. We are just a small family, to have you here – the man was obviously nervous and a soft and calm voice interrupted his ranting, moving forward Bardo was able to see the Vongola's boss.

– My dear friend, your family is part of the alliance, and as such you will always be up to my level – with a movement of his hand he silenced the poor man who was about to start rating how he would never be at the same level as the powerful Vongola's boss. – Now, why don't we continue this party? I am sorry for being late and I hope to enjoy a bit of this wonderful party. – He smiled brightly and with that everyone went back to their business, without first taking a good look at the Vongola's boss, the people with higher ranks even daring to go up to the young man and greet him.

Bardo take this time to take a good look at the young Vongola. He had already got over his sudden shock to know that the most powerful man in the world was in the same room as him. The young Don couldn't be over 19 years old, brown gravity defying hair, soft big brown eyes and a rater cute face, small skinny body, he could pass by any other teen you could see on the streets, only the expensive black pinstriped suit he was wearing and long black cape told you he was someone important. The boy by his side, probably his right hand man, has short silver hair, green eyes and a stare that could kill, he never left the side of his boss and glared at whoever get too close to him.

He could not tear his eyes away from the young boss; no matter whom he was talking with, his eyes would fly to the Vongola every 5 minutes. He noticed he was not the only one; almost everyone had his attention in the powerful teen. Everyone who would greet him and leave afterwards, not daring to talk with someone so scary and powerful, and soon enough all the important people had greeted him and now he was looking more and more bored while talking only with his companion. No one wanted to make the young man bored but at the same time everyone knew there was no one with a rank high enough to talk with him, everyone, but a new boss.

Bardo was worried, He knew that making the Vongola's Boss bored could mean problems to his news friends, so what else could he do than go and talk with the man. He did not look scary at all and for sure he could enjoy some light chat. Sneaking away from his right hand man Bardo made his way up to the teen who was by the side of the snacks table eating slowly, the young vongola couldn't look more bored.

Breathing deeply he found the courage to present himself to the teen.

– Hello, It is a pleasure to meet you. – Bowing deeply he introduced himself. – I am Bardo, the boss for the newly founded Corallo Famiglia. – Standing up he smiled just to find out a surprised look on the Vongola's Boss; suddenly he paid notice to the silence in the room, looking around he could see all the surprised stares on him, and a few meters away the scared face of Agustino, his smile dropped.

Had..had he done something wrong? Worrying, he quickly tried to remember what could that be, had he not talked clear enough? Maybe he should have kneeled down? No, it was not the custom to do so… and it hit him, the first thing he had learned when joining the mafia, the first rule of the 10 Commandments **No one can present himself directly to another of our friends. There must be a third person to do it.** He had just broken it!

All color drained from his face, he looked scared at the powerful man in front of him, now he was feeling like a child who just broke his mother's favorite vase. What was the punishment for breaking the rules? He knew it, but for some reason his brain didn't want to tell him, it was better this way, he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

The silver haired man looked about to explode, he reached for something in his suit and soon enough Bardo was ready to beg for his life. A laugh made everyone stop and look surprised at the Vongola.

– Ahahaha! Hayato calm down, calm down – with a dismissive hand movement he made his companion stay back – Oh god you have no idea how glad I am – He said looking happily at the Corallo Don – I have been waiting for someone to come and talk with me for so long, it is so boring when everyone is afraid of me and I end alone.

Showing off a bright smile he looked at the Corallo boss and all the other people in the hall – My friends, I have told you that I am at the same level as anyone else, never be afraid to talk with me. – centering his attention on Bardo he whispered – You should be more careful Mr. Bardo, breaking the rules is not something we take lightly, but because I was really bored and you are rater new in this I'll let it slip this time. For future meetings try to remember the commandments, I wouldn't like to have to punish you – Still showing his smile, as if he hadn't threatened the poor man he pointed to Agustino, When had he gone behind the Corallo Boss? – I guess you are a member of his family, could you present us please?

Quickly Agustino made the presentations and everything went back to normal. More people started to get close to the Vongola, and finally the party went back to normal.

By the end of the party everyone had forgotten the incident but a scared new boss.

– I…I thought I was going to die – he said after getting in his car heading back home.

– You could! Thanks god that Don Vongola is such a nice man – Agustino scolded his boss – I hope that as soon as we get home you'll study the commandments.

– Yes…I will memorize them and never ever forget them again – Looking outside his window the Corallo boss whispered – I hope to never get invited to another party ever. – His right hand man couldn't agree more.

– Boss?

– Hmm?

– Did you just threaten a poor boss back in the party? – The storm guardian asked

– I guess…what else would you expect after years of having the spawn of Satan as your tutor? – Said the young man sighing loudly – I just hope to not have scared him too much, he looks like a nice man.

– I'm sure he will be fine Boss, also…I can't wait to tell everyone how awesome you where today Decimo!

Tsuna could only sweat drop at the shiny face his right hand man had. For sure before today's dinner everyone would know how much of a badass their boss was. He only hoped for the rumor to don't get too far away from the truth.

Looking outside the car he could only sigh once more, He hopes his demon of a tutor didn't have any other surprise party for him too soon.

* * *

There!

I hope to upload this story at least once a week. I decided to start this now that I started vacations.


	2. Second Commandment

Second chapter, before I start let me explain something. I know Iemitsu is not exactly part of the mafia, still he can be considered a "friend" because of his actions. So everyone pretty much consider him a mafioso who is not a mafioso.

**Chapter 2.**

**Never look at the wives of friends.**

When he woke up the first thing he felt was the pain in his head and how thirsty he was, then he noticed that his eyes and mouth was covered, hands tied behind his back while he was lying on the floor. He stayed quiet and unmoving; maybe he could find more about the place he was in by faking to be still unconscious, a trick his old man had teaches him years ago.

Paying attention to his surrounding he noticed some presences in the room, they were having a conversation.

– When is this idiot going to wake? How dare he make us wait? – A Male voice said, it sounded quite angered.

– Ma Ma, Maybe we went a bit overboard with our attack? – A second male questioned, strangely he sounded way too cheerful for what was happening.

He tried to remember an attack, the last thing he could remember was going out of a restaurant with his guardians, a shout and suddenly darkness engulfed him.

– This bastard deserved it.

– If he is death Bossu will be angry. – Surprisingly this time it was a soft female voice the one to talk.

Wait a moment, Did she just said Bossu? Maybe this was an attack from an enemy family, but he couldn't remember making anyone angry recently, he might not be the most loved mafia boss…but he has been behaving lately.

– We would be making boss a favor by killing this bastard right now. – The way this was said made him shiver; he couldn't hear any hesitation in his voice.

– You know that is not how this should be handled.

– I already know that Baseball freak! Who do you thing I am?

It seems that his captors haven't noticed he was already awake. It was better this way, it gives him time to try and discover who was the boss he had angered, maybe he could get to an arrangement with him.

The Tonno Famiglia was a middle rank family, they never got on mayor problems, just a bit of money wash and kills here and there, they had enemies, like any other family, but not enough to be considered a problem. Recently the family had been in good terms with all of the alliance members, fuck! He has even go to the parties he loathed so much!

He was the boss; since he got in this position, after his father's dead 12 years ago, everything has been going smoothly. Francesco Tonno was known as a fair leader by his family members and as a bastard by the other families, he was not blood related to the previous boss thus why some families have decided as soon as he took the position of boss to either ignore him or become his unspoken enemies, after all they were part of the alliance.

He never cared about that, he knew it was going to happen. He always does his best to never bother any of his "allies". With brings him back to the present, who and how he had angered to get into this mess?

There was the sound of a door creaking and the voices shut up. He could hear footsteps but couldn't tell exactly from where they were coming.

– What is the idiot skylark doing here? – The angry voiced male whispered.

– Yo! Where is the Boss? He should be the one to come, right? – Asked the still cheerful male.

– I will be the one doing the trial to our captive – Instead of answering a soft and scary male voice stated. Francesco felt a cold shiver go down his spine when a sudden killing aura engulfed him.

– That still does not answer our question idiot! Where's Boss?

The killing aura got bigger and Francesco could feel himself shivering.

– The omnivore is not coming. He still has to finish some paperwork. I have been given the order to do the interrogatory with you all in his place.

– Che! If it is Decimo's order then I have nothing to object. You stupid, how long are you going to fake to be unconscious?!

Francesco felt himself suddenly be pushed into a sitting position on a chair and his mouth and eyes cover being removed. The first thing he noticed was the room he was in. It was a small room, not larger than 3m x 3m. There was a table right in front of him, a mirror by his right, probably a one sided one, and a single light illuminating the room and his occupants. It was obviously an interrogatory room and for a moment he thought that maybe he was actually captured by the police instead of a famiglia.

That idea was discarded as soon as he took in the looks of his captors.

One had silver hair tied up on a ponytail and green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants, lots of rings where adorning his fingers and a silver belt sloppily hanging from his hips. He had glasses on and was holding a rather thick folder. His face was obviously of annoyance. He was staying up next to the chair on the other side of the table.

The next male was leaning against the wall close to the other boy. He had short black hair, brown eyes and a scar on his chin. He was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt. He was holding a bamboo sword, something rather weird, why a bamboo sword instead of a real one? But the most unnerving thing about this guy was the bright smile he had while looking at his captive.

His view lies on a rather small figure this time. The first thing Francesco thought about the girl was that she was rather cute. She had long purple hair and eyes, her hairstyle weirdly resembled a pineapple. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white shirt with a black military jacket. She would be adorable if not for the rather scary trident she was holding. It looked positively dangerous to Francesco. She was standing on the other side of the silver haired guy, next to the chair.

Then he noticed the male standing by his side, probably the one to pick him up. He was obviously Japanese, as well as the smiling one, still for what he had been hearing none of them had any accent. He had short black hair and silver blue eyes. He was wearing an expensive looking black suit. He was around 21 years old.

Suddenly Francesco noticed something, none of the others looked older than 20.

Shit! He had let himself be captured by some brats of an enemy family. He hopped no one ever knew of this. He would be the joke for the other bosses.

The older guy walked around the table and sat on the chair, he looked at Francesco for a few seconds and a smirk grew on his face when he noticed how nervous he was.

– You have been brought here to have a "trial" – The way he had said trial told Francesco this was more of a one sided questioning than an actual trial.

– First of all, who are you all brats? Where are my guards? And how dare you kidnap me? – He knew he might only have a few moments to get answers, and it was always the best to get to know your enemies first.

– We are not brats you idiot! Your lame guardians are sleeping peacefully on our cells and we have already said you are here for a trial – answered the silver haired guy, he sounded way calmer than before.

– You said I am on trial, but what have I done exactly? And how are some youngsters allowed to judge me? Do you even know who I am?

For that the silver haired boy stepped forward and took out some papers from his folder. A picture of Francesco was on the table with some information about him and his family. – Francesco Tonno, 6th boss of the Tonno Famiglia, not blood related to the previous boss, was adopted at 5 years old, has been living on Palermo since then, never married and has no child – It seems they really knew who he was – I could continue about your family ranks, who is you Sottocapo, who you have slept with and how many times you have had problems with the police, but that is not what we are here for.

– Who are you? – There was only someone who would have all this info, but it was impossible. These kids couldn't be…

– We are the Vongola, more exactly we are Decimo's guardians. And you have been brought here because you have broken the commandments.

It was impossible.

The Ten Commandments where the rules every Mafioso had to follow, the break of any of those rules would be punished by the Vongola, the most powerful Famiglia in the world. No one dared to break them, fearing what the Vongola would do to them, and those idiotic enough to get into problems, well… you wouldn't hear of them again.

If Francesco was acting calm before now he was looking completely nervous and about to have a break down. He was in the Vongola's interrogatory room, which means he was in the Vongola's mansion, and he had a trial with the Sky's Guardians. He had no way to get alive out of this. And they said he had broken a commandment? But…he couldn't remember broking any of them!

– I haven't broken any commandment!

– Che! You dare to lie, bastard! You broke one and what is worst it has to do directly with the Decimo, admit it!

– What?! I have never done anything to Decimo! I haven't met him once!

Francesco noted everyone looked quite angry now. Even the smiling guy now had a scowl on his face. Suddenly a trident was pointed to his throat.

– I am sorry, but you did break a commandment and it has something to do with Bossu. If you admit what you did the punishment will be less painful – The cute girl said while adding some pressure into her weapon, making a small trail of blood go down his neck.

By now Francesco was sweating and shaking like a coward – I…I have no idea what you are talking about – the pressure increased and he got more scared – I swear I don't know!

Then a photo was pushed into his face by the once smiling guy. The girl took away her weapon but didn't leave his side.

– Do you know this woman?

Francesco took a good look at the picture not wanting to angry any further his captors. In the pic was a lady with short brown hair and soft brown eyes. She was smiling cutely with a small blush on her face. Francesco did know this woman.

– She is Nana, my cute Nana… Why do you have a picture…

– How dare you say she is yours?! – He was suddenly interrupted by a scream of the silver haired.

– Well… I know she is still married – He quickly added – But I plan to wait until she leaves her husband so I can make her my wife. I know she has a son but I don't care, I was also adopted.

– How did you meet her? – The man sitting finally spoke. – Tell us or I'll bite you to death – He added while smiling evilly.

– I… I meet her a few weeks ago on a cafe on Florence. We talked and got along, after that I invited her a few days later to dinner. I think she is perfect and maybe I am in love. Why is that a problem?

– Because you broke a commandment herbivore.

– What? I treated her like a lady, I have been nice and I don't remember telling her I was from the mafia. I haven't broken any commandment!

– Che! Tell me idiot, what is the second commandment?

– The second? **Never look at the wives of friends **– And when he finally got it all the color drained from his face. She was the wife of someone from the mafia!

– Oh, it seems you have finally got it. Indeed she is wife of a mafia member.

– Then… is she Decimo's…?

– Ma Ma, I think she's a bit old for Tsuna – he smirked – But it is worse that if she was her wife.

– Then what?

– She is the omnivore's mother.

By now Francesco new for sure he was not getting out of this alive. He had not only broken one of the commandments, he was trapped in the Vongola base, he had called Decimo's guardians brats and just found out he had been planning on consorting with Decimo's mother.

– I… I had no idea

– It doesn't matter; you are to be punished bastard!

– No please! Let me explain myself! Let me talk with Decimo I will make him understand.

– Do you really think we will let you talk with the omnivore? He… Your punishment will be delivered by me.

– Ne? Shouldn't we let him talk with Tsuna? I mean… he really looks like he didn't know anything. Also Maman doesn't know anything about mafia right? Maybe she just thought she had made a new friend?

– I never asked for your opinion hervivore.

– Hibari is right. There's only one thing to do with this bastard, let's eliminate him.

Did he hear right? Eliminate him? It was true he had broken a commandment and even if he didn't know anything about Nana being part of the mafia he still had to be punished.

But what was going to happen to his family? They had no heir, where they going to be annihilated? He couldn't let that happen!

– Please – he softly said.

– Even if you beg for your life we are not going to change our minds.

– That's not it! Please spare my family! I will take any punishment; you can even torture me but please let my family alone! – Tears starting to flow from his eyes – Please let them live, please!

He couldn't see it but his sudden outburst had leaved everyone surprised. No one would have guessed the only thing he would thought while being told he was going to be killed was the safety of his family.

While everyone was stunned and Francesco still crying the door was opened once again.

– Mr. Francesco, you have nothing to worry – A soft voice said and Francesco looked up and behind just to find a young man standing by the door. He had short brown spiky hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

– Boss! – Everyone in the room suddenly kneeled and said – Welcome Vongola Decimo!

– Raise – with that word everyone was up and looking surprised and the Vongola's boss. Francesco stopped crying while looking at the young Mafioso. So this was the Vongola's Decimos? The most powerful man in the world, the son of his nana, no, she could never be his. And for what he had said it seems his family would be safe.

– Thank you, Thank you.

– There's nothing to thank me about – He smiled softly and it made Francesco sigh, maybe, if he hadn't made what he did, he could have been good friends with this man.

– When will it be?

– Excuse me?

– When will it be? My execution I mean, is it today? – He hopped so, the sooner the better.

– I think there has been a mistake; you are not to be executed.

To say that Francesco was surprised would be too little. He was not to be killed? Was it a lie from the Don? He couldn't see any lie on his face but maybe it was just a lie, to torture him with a false hope of salvation.

– Boss! You can't do that, this bastard not only broke a commandment he also dared to try and conquer your mother! You can't possibly let him live!

– I know Hayato, but I also know he didn't know she was my mother or even the wife of a mafia member.

– Bossu, how did you know that?

– I finished my paperwork early and have been hearing everything by the other side of that mirror. When I saw how he cared more of his family than his life I knew he was telling the truth.

– Tsuna, are you sure about letting him go?

– Omnivore, he broke the law and should be punished.

– I know that Kyouya, but this is an order, you will let him live. None of his family members are to be punished and this will never go outside of this room am I clear? This has never happened – Everyone bowed and the handcuff Francesco had been wearing were removed. He really was surprised. They were letting him go! Just like that! Without a finger chopped or a tooth pulled out.

– Don Vongola – He got in front of the teen and kneeled – What can I do to pay for this? You have left me live even though you have a reason to end with my life.

– Mr. Francesco you are to never see my mother again, also you will find a suitable woman to marry and prevent any further problems. If you ever broke any other commandment you are to take responsibility and that time I will not be so comprehensible – The tone he had used leave it clear to Francesco that it was not up to discussion, but he would have no problem following this rules.

– Yes Decimo, I understand.

– Great. Yamamoto, please accompany him outside and get ready a car to drive him back to his house.

– Yes Boss!

With that everyone started leaving and Francesco got up still shaking with a bit of fear. He was really going out, he was going to live!

– You have gone weak omnivore – He got to hear while the older male passed by his and Decimo's side.

– Maybe not Kyouya, I just know when to be ruthless and when not.

This sends a cold shiver down Francescos back. Soon enough he was walking side by side with the once again smiling teen on his way out of the Vongola's base. When the first ray of sun touched his face he was smiling like an idiot.

"I never thought I would miss the sun rays so much. I hope to never be in that room again"

With this last thought he left the Vongola's property, he had a life to live and a family to take care of, He would find a wife and get an heir. He had a lot of stuff to do and he would make sure to make them right.

After all, it was not every day when you get the opportunity to continue living.


	3. Third Commandment

Sorry for being so late with this chapter. Christmas preparations didn't leave me any free time and this chapter was a hard one for me. Still I hope you all enjoy it.

Also lets remember that altough Tsuna hates being a mafia boss and would never hurt anyone he also doesn't want his family and friends to get hurt. If needed he can be a real mafia boss.

**Chapter 3**

**Never be seen with cops.**

_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck, I am so screwed_

Up another set of stairs, run to the left, enter an empty room and jump out of the window into a rail.

_Is he still behind me? God, please let me be fast enough_

He ran down the rail, over that wooden plank that probably was used as a cheap cover for the sun, run to the right into another alley still over the safety of the floor. His breath getting a bit difficult now; can't stop running until finding a safe place.

_At least this place is god for hiding_

Jump to the floor, avoid those stupid drugged teens. Slip over a can of beer and end up against some bags of trash. Great! His suit was ruined now.

– Crap! Can't they keep this place clean?!

He cursed while trying to get up to continue running. How long has it been since this persecution started?

– Hey old man, too much beer for you? – One teen pointed while all his friends laughed at the man on the floor.

_Stupid teens, they should leave before he gets closer. Well, it is not my problem._ Finally standing up Marcello Sabbia started to ponder what to do next. He could continue running for his life, hoping to find a safe place or someone to help him, the last sounded rather impossible.

After noticing it looked as if he was not being followed by him anymore he opted for continue running on the streets of this damned city, trying to find a good hiding place. It was an over populated town that has grown way too big. Streets looked more like alleys and everything was dirty and just plain forgotten by the people living there. He had to be careful to don't trip on any of the boxes, wires and trash filling the floor.

Down another street, into an alley once again, into a building that looked abandoned, up the stairs and finally into an empty room. Sitting on the floor he gave himself a few seconds to breathe deeply and relax; now he wished he hasn't dropped his phone at the start of this race. He could have called for reinforcement and everything could be easier.

Oh who was he kidding? It was never easy when that family was involved. How had he gotten in this problem? Everything started 2 months ago.

He was the boss of the Sabbia Famiglia. They might not be the most powerful people out there but they were well known for having a record of almost everyone and everything inside the mafia. Of course, that means that a lot of people is always behind them, both mafia and police. Their records were almost as good as the Vongola's ally Ranking Prince Fuuta.

Information was always a great business. They sell it for high prices to the bosses of other famiglias, making sure to always stay out of problems. They didn't want the Vongola or Vendice behind them.

For years everything had been going perfectly. They would be getting incomes and expanding slowly, they were in the way to become a powerful famiglia. He thought that it was the time to take a risk so he started selling info to the police. Yes it was dangerous but with that he was hitting 2 birds with a stone. He would get protection from the police and at the same time get rid of enemy famiglias without having to fight them.

And it was working! So far 3 of the most dangerous enemies of his family where gone, at this rhythm they could even get rid of the Vongola and then become the new rulers of the Mafia. Or so he thought.

The Vongola Famiglia had found out about his plans and now he had to run for his life, while one of Decimo's guardians was behind him.

=================2 Hours before================

Outside of the police department there was a man smoking calmly. He had just got out of the building after his last negotiation with the captain. The latest info was about the Simon Famiglia, it was a small family but their boss was known for being really close to Vongola's Decimo. If he pulled the right strings it wouldn't be too much time before they took out the Vongola.

It was already late, the sun had hide hours ago and he had found himself without a way of transportation back to his home. Great day to give his chauffer a day off!

He had nothing else to do but walk. This entire city was part of his territory and no one would be idiotic enough to attack him here.

The scenery around the boss was not the best. Poor people on the streets, robbers, drunks, trash everywhere. The city was filthy but it was not his problem. He had done everything he could to fix it but the residents didn't want to change. If they didn't he wouldn't make them, for all he knew they could rot in hell, as long as he has his power and money nothing else matters.

After half an hour of walking he noticed someone was following him. He didn't hear anything or could see anyone when he cautiously looked behind, but he feels it. A stare directly on him, the feeling didn't go away and he started to get worried. He had his phone, if needed he could call his men and everything will be sorted easily. But not knowing who the person following him was made him feel uneasy. He will wait a little longer and see if he could catch a glimpse of who it was.

He tried to lose them in the crowd but the feeling didn't go away, he tried to get into an alley and run but after doing so that feeling was still there. Who was this person? Why was he being followed?

It wasn't the police; they have no need to follow him. There were no enemy families in town, he had made sure to keep a tight security about everyone who gets into the city or leaves it.

He started to walk back into the main street hoping that this time the crowd would make his persecutor miss him. When he got there it was not what he expected.

It was still the same main street, all the shops where open, there was light on every signal and you could hear the music from the game shops and karaoke… but no one was there. Not a single person when just a few minutes ago it has been filled with all the teens out of school and workers going back home. It looked as if suddenly everyone had disappeared.

– How…how can this be possible?

– Kufufufu…

– Who's there? – He screamed while looking everywhere. No one was there! From where was that laugh coming?

– Kufufufu….

– Show yourself! – It was so unnerving, that voice was coming from everywhere, surrounding him, he couldn't hear anything else anymore, just that laugh, that disturbing laugh.

The world started to slowly spin around him and people started to reappear on the street, they keep walking while some looking at him with a curious stare. But he wasn't seeing anyone but that boy. That guy standing a few meters away.

He was a young man, not older than 22, he was wearing a simple black shirt under a military jacket, black jeans and knee high boots. His hair was up in a way that extremely resembled a pineapple. But what made Marcello stare at him instead of any of the hundreds of people in the street were his eyes. He had never seen eyes like those, one was a normal blue color but the other one was red, it was disturbing to say the least.

Marcello didn't know how he knew it…but this guy was the one following him. The way he was staring at him, the way he smiled while walking slowly towards Marcello. He was dangerous and Marcello didn't want to know what would happen if he got caught by this young man.

Turning around he started to run. If that guy was capable of making everyone disappear and then bring them back in something that resembled magic he didn't want to find out what else he could do. Running in between all the people was not an easy job so he opted to get away from the bustling main street and go to the oldest part of the city.

– Kufufufu trying to run away?

That voice, it sounded as it is was right by his side. How could this be possible!

– Run run little lamb, try to hide. It will make this more interesting! Kufufufu!

Turning left there was that boy right in front of him. He quickly turned around and started to run the other way. How is it that that man was there when he had left him back in the main street?!

He stopped once he made sure the boy was not following him and took out his phone. He will call his men and then that boy would regret trying to attack him.

– Calling reinforcement? – Marcello looked at his side and there was the man. His face just mere inches away from his, his chin resting on his shoulder – It would make this more fun.

– Ahh! – He crawled away from him, dropping his phone in the process – How?! How did you get here? I made sure you were not following me!

– Kufufufu… You can't run away from me – Suddenly the boy disappeared and appeared by Marcello's side – I am here – fading again he re appeared down the alley – I can be here – Now he was back from where he had disappeared first – I am everywhere!

– You…you are a ghost? A demon? What are you?!

An insane smile started to form in the boy while a trident appeared out of nowhere in his hands. Don Sabbia felt a cool shiver go down his spine when he heard the boys answer before he started to run for his life.

– I am your worst nightmare…

Rokudo Mukuro stared at the running figure of his target. He was supposed to take care of this job quickly according to his "boss" order. But it was not every day when he was given a mission like this. He could enjoy a little chase after all.

He slowly started to walk the way the old man had gone. There was no point on running; he could easily appear by the side of the man if he wanted so. Giving his prey a taste of hell on life was what he called fun.

He stopped by the side of the forgotten phone of the man and with his trident he smashed it.

– Although more people would make this more interesting, Tsunayoshi told me to make this quick and silent. I have to keep at least half of my promise right? Kufufufu – He last laughed before disappearing.

He had to get away fast. He had no idea who this boy was but he couldn't let himself be caught.

– Run rabbit run, run get away.

How could he hear him? Why couldn't he loos him? He was singing, so deep so creepy, it was everywhere, he tried to cover his ears but he could still hear it!

– Shut up!

–Run rabbit run, before I get in your way.

– Stop! – He ran faster, ignoring the people who screamed at him for bumping into them.

– Run! Run! Run! Try to hide. It's not easy you might find. Kufufufu…

Soon enough he found himself inside of an old abandoned church. Whatever it was following him, if it was really a demon this would stop them right?

– Kufufufu…

It seems not.

– Who are you? Why are you following me?

There was once again that boy; he was comfortably sitting on a bench at the front of the church, the candles around them turned on out of nowhere creeping Marcello even more.

– Hmm…who am I you ask? I guess I can tell you Don Marcello Sabbia, 5th boss of Sabbia Famiglia. I am your worst nightmare; I am here to pass punishment on you by the order of my boss.

– Your boss… What famiglia are you part of? – If what he was saying was true then this was easy, he was not against a ghost or a demon as he has first thought, this was just a boy, whatever pretty trick he was using before wouldn't work on him anymore. He just had to found out what family he was from and get rid of them as soon as he finished with this brat. He knew he had many enemies, but to think that one of them would be stupid enough to attack him in his territory.

– Kufufufu, you seem to be eager about questions now. Ahhhh… and here I wanted to get a little more fun chasing you around.

– Don't get cocky with me brat! Now that I know you are just a simple human I can easily get rid of you any moment I want. If you tell me what family you are from I'll be benevolent and let you live until I get rid of all of them and your stupid boss in front of you!

– Kufufufu. I think that is a bit impossible.

The guy was gone and before Marcello could start to wonder where he would appear he feel something sharp being pressed on the back of his head.

– We are not any petite family you can get rid of. We are not like the ones you have been selling their info to the police.

This bastard knew about that?! Could he been a survivor from one of those families and he wanted revenge?

– Marcello Sabbia you have been found guilty of broking one of the Ten Commandments. **Never be seen with cops. **And for that I am here.

Broking a commandment was one of the worst things to do. No one should know about him meeting with the police he had made sure of that! Who was this brat…he couldn't be…

– I, Vongola's mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, will punish you.

Before anything else happened he acted. Taking out his gun he shot behind him, he didn't hear any sound so he proably missed but it was not important the first thing to do now was run.

He had been caught! The Vongola knew about his betrayal and now he was going to die if he didn't get away fast enough!

– I am not going to die! Not now. I am so close to get rid of Vongola. I will be the new ruler of the underworld!

It had been almost an hour since he ran away from the church. He had no way to know if he was safe but for now he would relax and think his next step.

Fighting the Vongola was not a good idea. He had no fighting experience, even if he had it was futile. Decimo's guardians are known to be the most powerful men in the entire world. There were a counted number of people who were capable of fight against them.

In that moment something clicked inside his head and he remembered something.

Yes, everyone who dared to go against the Vongola would find themselves severely punished, all their money could be taken, they would be beaten to a pulp but…they all survived. Yes, it was right. All of them survived! He had heard about a rumor a few years ago when Decimo became the new boss. He was a coward! He couldn't kill anyone!

If Marcello played well his cards he would get away with a few broken ribs and bones and a few less millions on his bank account, in a few weeks he would be back in business. And this time he will make sure to get rid of the Vongola as soon as possible.

–Kufufufufu…

Crap! How had he found him so fast?!

–Do you really believe you can run away from me?

There he was again. Sitting on the broken bed in the room that just a few seconds ago was empty.

– I will punish you. And you can't run away from it.

He wouldn't run. Now that he was sure he would survive why to run. Decimo surely was stupid, that kindness of him would be his downhill. He would make sure of that.

– I will not run away – by his face Marcello noticed this really surprised the guy sitting a few feet away – I admit I have done wrong. I have broken a commandment so I will take my punishment.

– Kufufufu. You don't seem to understand in what position you are now. Are you sure about what you are saying?

– I am, so be quickly, broke my arm or both of them is you want, take my money I don't care just leave me alone I promise will not do this ag…

He felt a sudden pain on his chest and looked down. There was that guy's trident stabbing him. He looked up to see a wicked smile on the guardian who was now standing in front of him.

– Wh..what?

He felt the trident being removed just to feel it stabbing him once again. This time with more strength, he coughed blood and started to feel more tired by the second. That smile never left the young male's face.

– It seems you are confused Kufufufu… your punishment is not a broken arm or a money payment.

The weapon was taken out and the mist guardian cleaned it carefully. Macello slid to the floor slowly, never looking away from the young man. His view started to get blurry while the blood continues to flow from his body. Why? This was not supposed to happen! That boy…that young vongola boss…

– He… cough… He had never…killed anyone

– Kufufufu. Who told you such a lie? We are the Vongola. If true the boss now is quite benevolent he is still the ruler of the Mafia. You can't be the ruler of the underworld if you can't take care of trash like you.

He couldn't see the face of Mukuro anymore.

– We have killed before and we will continue doing it, as long as people like you exist we will have to stain our hands with blood.

His vision was getting darker and he couldn't hear the sounds of the street any longer. The only thing he could perceive was that boy's voice.

– If no one has heard of any killing from us before is because we do it in the darkness. Fly accidents, poisoning and cars explosions. We make it look like someone else did it and only the closest members of the deceased know it has been us. We make sure they remember that we are the Vongola, we are the law inside the underworld and we are here to keep everything in order.

Before everything went completely dark the last thing he heard would be something he should have keep in mind since the beginning.

– Sawada Tsunayoshi, knows when to be compassionate and when to be ruthless. He is, after all, the 10th Boss of Vongola.


	4. Fourth Commandment

Sorry if this chapter took so long. I had some problems with it. At first I wanted it to be about Tsuna but when I was by the middle of the chapter I hated where it was going so I changed it completely. That also explains why it is so short. I will try my best to upload sonner. Again sorry.

Also to Humanly Human, I have already planed to add a chapter for Omerta, it will be the last one.

Even if he doesn't appear directly on this chapter the one to blame about this punishment is Gokudera. I tell you this so you can understand a part by the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Don't go to pubs and clubs.**

Smoke filled the room, the music was too loud to allow a conversation, the girls dancing where not in sync with the hideous sound and people laid unconscious on the darker corners of the room, probably too drunk or with an overdoses of any of the drugs the "club" had to offer for their clients.

These clients go from addicts who only wanted to get their daily doses, the normal people who wanted to get some excitement on their lives and then there were those special clients. They sat at the front of the local, away from the ruckus, enjoying their expensive drinks.

The most beautiful girls surrounding them, just by looking at their expensive suits you could tell they were some powerful people. Still it was unheard of. Even if this was a decent club it was not a place where one would hope to meet people like them.

The owner did know that, as well as he knew who this people were. They should not be here or in any other club but as long as he got money and they didn't cause problems he wouldn't care. They were mafia. Not any mafia, but the boss of the Cala famiglia and his closest guards.

It has been around 6 months since they started going there. Always late at night and leaving early in the morning, the boss of the group would normally get totally wasted and his companions would take him out by force at least 3 times per week.

– Boss, we should head back it is already past midnight.

Giraldo Cala, 6th boss of the Cala famiglia was a good boss. He takes care of his famiglia and the people in his territory, always trying his best to be on good terms with other families and following all the rules of the underworld.

But after the death of his wife six months ago he gave up on everything. Not even his famiglia or his own son could make him get back to the way he used to be. All he did was get drunk at nights just to get back home in the mornings to sleep the day and repeat the same thing every night.

– I am still the boss here. How dare you try to give me orders?

– That's not it sir. We just want you to go back home. Everyone is worried for you!

– Shut up! – Taking another sip of his whisky he proceeds to ignore everyone.

He hated them. It was their fault, his family fault, the mafia's fault. His love, his lovely wife was dead all because they were not capable of taking care of her. He wished all of the mafia was dead. His famiglia for not being capable to save them, his allies because they had not cared enough, but mainly his enemies, he wanted to make them suffer the most.

* * *

–Where is my father?

– I am sorry sir but boss is out drinking.

– Again! Why can't he see how it is troubling us?! Why no one stopped him?

The young man smacked the desk he was working on, messing his hair he sat again and started to sign papers, his butler left the room knowing he wanted to be alone.

Sereno Cala was the heir to the position of boss of the Cala famiglia. Since the dead of his mother his father had gotten into the habit of drinking. He hated it, he hated that he could do nothing to help his father. It should not be like this! Fathers are supposed to be the ones helping their sons when thing like this happens not the other way around. But still he tried, when this all started he tried to get his father to stop, he even get him to a rehab center. After a few weeks he had stopped making him go, it was useless.

He would do everything in his hand to help his father. He had started taking care of all the work related to the family, he went to meetings, made allies and such. Now he looked more like the boss than his father. There were even gossips inside the family that he was trying to steal the boss position before his father's death. How dare them! He was helping them! His father was in no position to be taking care of the family and he had decided by himself to take all the work and do it himself.

Stopping signing he take a look around the office, it was so warm looking, the perfect place to have a conversation or a drink with friends. The office he was on was his father's. Everything on it was of the best quality, from the desk to the paints on the wall.

Oh how much he loathed this damned room that reminded him of days when everything was better, days that might never come back.

* * *

At 3 am they left the club to head back home. Ignoring completely his subordinates pleads he got behind the driver's seat on his car. He had never liked anyone driving this car aside from himself after all it has been the last gift he got from his love.

Before his men could get on their cars he drove away. He had done this before and no one tried to follow him. He would drive a few miles into the coast and then get back home in the morning. They were not scared to lose him, the car had a localizer and mic and as if something where to happen they would be by the side of their boss in the matter of minutes.

Driving like a mad man he took the road to the coast, as soon as he took a sight of the sea he pulled down the cars windows, the feeling of the salty air always made him feel safe.

_She loved the sea._

Following the sea's road he accelerated trying to run away from the past.

_She loved to see the dawn while walking on the sand._

Why couldn't he protect her! No, it happened because he had trusted his men. He has trusted them and they failed him!

6 month ago he had let her attend a party. At first he didn't want to let her go, it was a party where some of his allies where going but also enemies. He tried to convince her not to go but she was not going to take no for an answer, his men had said that they would protect her, that he had nothing to worry about. He fell for it and let her go.

5 hours later he found out that in the middle of the party a fight had started, his wife had been shoot and his men tried to take her to a doctor but couldn't leave fast enough, she was dead before they could get to the hospital.

He hated them so much, but he hated himself more, because he could have stopped her but didn't. That's why he drowned himself in alcohol, he wanted to forget.

– After all, going to clubs and getting drunk is the only think I have now.

There was a sound that reminded him of a balloon exploding, ignoring it he continued driving, and by now he was back in the forest, enjoying the calm and loneliness feeling it gave. He got closer to a sharp curve on the road and hit the brakes, but the car didn't slow down. Panicking he tried again and again, the curve getting closer. The last thing that came to his mind before everything went black was his son and how angry he will be.

* * *

– Good morning Mr. Cala, are you here to visit your father?

– Yes, how is he doing?

– He is slowly getting better, right now he's sleeping.

Sighing he stared at the floor. – I wish he could get better soon and go back home.

– We all do sir.

Saying his goodbyes he walked pass the white door that divided the patients rooms from the hall. He hated hospitals. Without knocking he walked into his father's room, the only sound you could hear was the continuous beeping of the medical machines.

He sat by the side of his dad and took his hand. He wanted to say something but remained silent, recently sleep has been less common for his dad and he wanted him to rest the more he could.

He stayed like that for a few minutes more before reluctantly looking to the table by his side. There was a lonely red rose on a black vase, a black card by the side of the rose. He had no need to read the card to know what it says, it was the same as the one he first saw 3 months ago when his dad got into that "accident".

He had been sleeping peacefully when his butler had come into his room screaming. When he found out his dad had gotten into an accident he quickly got dressed and left for the hospital.

All his father's men where already there, waiting for the doctor to go out of the operation room. He didn't have to wait that much. The doctor told them that even after such a dangerous clash at such a high speed it was a miracle that he was still alive. Everyone relaxed visibly, now they knew for sure that the boss was going to get better.

The next week he had been allowed to visit his dad who was by now completely awake. Walking into the room he noticed all the flowers filling the room and his dad sitting on the bed looking the best he had seen him since his mother's dead.

– Hi dad, how are you feeling?

– Way better son, how is the family going?

– Everything is going ok; we all want you to go back working.

– I don't know, it seems you are doing it great, don't you want to become the boss now son? – Laughing he pointed to his side inviting his son to sit.

– Don't joke about that!

– I am not joking. You would make a better boss than I.

– Dad I…

– Let me finish talking. I have done wrong and I have been punished for that. I don't feel I have the right to be a boss anymore.

– Punished? It was an accident, what are you talking about?

Looking at his son for a brief moment he diverted his sight to something else. Following it Sereno found out a single red rose on a black vase, a single black note by it side. Looking back at his dad he took the note and opened. For a few moments it was completely silent, then his face transformed in one of pure fear.

– This..this can't be…

– I can go back to be a boss, but I don't want anymore. I am so sorry son, but you can be better than I, be better than I.

Still a bit shocked he looked at his father and then at the note in his hands.

– I will be a great boss. I promise.

– That's all I wanted to hear.

After that they had talked about some family matters and he had been relieved to know that now his dad would really stop drinking. The hours had gone flying and he had went back home to tell everyone how his father was doing.

Now he found himself staring at that note again, no matter how many times he had tossed the rose and note away it always came back, then he had started ignoring it, maybe when it was rotten and tossed away by a nurse he wouldn't see it again. But each time he came it was still there, in the exact same position and looking exactly the same as 3 months ago. It seems that that rose would be with him for a long time.

He slowly reached for the note, with hope that this time the content would be different, but before he could get to read it his phone ringed. Getting up he left the room to answer, leaving the note by the side of his fathers bed.

A single black note, in one side a shield of a bullet, with 2 crossing guns crowned by a clam, the name of the most feared and powerful famiglia at the bottom, Vongola. In the other side a short message that neither Giraldo nor Sereno will forget.

_Every Mafioso has to follow the commandments. _

_We are here to make sure of that._

_Behave yourself, we are watching._


	5. Fifth Commandment

I really love this chapter and I hope you all will love it as well. Tsuna being all boss will always be my favorite thing~

* * *

**Always being available for Cosa Nostra is a duty - even if your wife is about to give birth.**

He had been the boss for only 2 years. As soon as he finished high school he took over the family and had been working to make it what it once was, a vigilant group that protected the innocent and maintains order in the underworld.

At first he didn't want to be a boss, everyone knew how much he hated the mafia, and when he had finally took over the family they were all surprised. He still didn't want to be part of this. He hated the darkness where he had to merge from now until his death. The ruthless, dark and illegal world he had to take care from now on forwards, but he accepted his fate, he accepted that now he was the only one who could choose the future of Vongola and, in one way or another, take a big part of influence in the world. And he wanted to change it. He wanted everything to be better. Not because of his own satisfaction, but because he wanted to protect those who are important for him, his family, his friends.

And so he dressed himself on black, he lets the darkness engulf him and does what he has to do. After all he is the Decimo Vongola, the boss of the most feared, blood thirsty and evil mafia family in the world. And he found himself wearing a mask when he is not with his closest family, never smile, never cry, never worry and never doubt.

He is the sky; Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them. Not only his guardians, not only his family but all of the families under his wing, he cares for them, he works for them but is not only caring and accepting.

Appearance are deceiving, that sweet smile, that soft voice and that small frame that describes the young boss can make you believe he is nothing more than a kid who doesn't understand his place, that you can do anything you want and never be punished. You can't be more wrong, when that smile disappears, when that soft voice morphs into a deep and commanding one, and that small frame looks more intimidating than any bodyguard, you can't deny it, you know that this young boy is no one else that the fearsome boss of the Vongola, and then you remember that he is caring, he is sweet and worries for his family, but if you dare to get on his wrong side, if you hurt his family or broke any of the rules of the underworld he will always be there to make you remember that no one nowhere can be more frightening that the Vongola Famiglia, that you better behave yourself because they are always watching, ready to apply punishment to those who broke the rules.

Because this is the only way to change things, because you can't hope that the mafia will change from one day to another. He has to do this, he has to be the ruthless but caring boss, the smiling but frightening Decimo, because he wants to change the mafia, he wants it to be better, but he has to be someone who can rule them, respected, feared and loved. Someone who can control the mafia so he can change it and bring it back to its old glory.

He is the mafia, he defines the laws in the underworld.

Alonzo Serve thought of all this while he stared at his young boss sitting comfortably while glaring at the frightened man that was kneeling in front him. Behind his boss where his seven guardians, if he were on the place of the poor idiot he would be crying right now, there is no sight more frightening than all the guardians reunited in one single place.

– Euchario Sale, you have been brought here because you have been found guilty of the charge of drug dealing in a part where it is prohibited.

Gokudera Hayato, right hand man of the Decimo, said while handing to his boss a folder. The Don scanned the paper before glaring now with more hatred at the now shivering man in front of him.

– You did not only sell drugs but did so to under aged kids from middle and high schools.

Selling drugs was not a problem, it was a normal business inside mostly all of the families, but there where rules to follow. And one of the first rules was to never sell them to under aged kids. He really feels sorry for the poor bastard, he had to go and make the most stupid decision in his life and now he was going to pay for it.

When he had been called in the middle of the night he had feared that there was an enemy attack on the base, so he quickly got dressed and kissed his wife before rushing to the Vongola's mansion. He had felt relieved while arriving and noticing there was nothing wrong, and when he was brought to one of the under floors he really was at loss of what was going on. But he found his answer when he entered the room and found a frightened man kneeling in front of his boss and his guardians, after a quick explanation by one of his fellow "brothers" he took his place in one side of the room, he was to take part of a punishment to one idiot who dared to go against the rules of the mafia. Normally any other member of the family would have took his place, especially because he did not live in the mansion, but that night there were not enough people, almost everyone was away doing their missions, so he had been called.

And now here he was, watching at the idiot Mafioso who was about to receive his punishment. Suddenly his phone started to vibrate, and giving a glance to the man and then his boss he took out the phone and took the call. There was no problem at doing it as long as the call was short, no one would notice. But as soon as he heard the sound on the other line and the frightening screams of his sister-in-law his face blanched.

– Your wife is in labor! Where are you? We are heading to the hospital, hurry and go there.

His wife was in labor? How could that be possible? There was still 1 month before the date the doctor had given them! Clenching his hands he dropped his gaze and talking softly he answered.

– I can't.

The silence on the other side of the line scared him, because he knew that it was wrong, he knew he should be there with his wife, caring for her, telling her that everything would be ok, but he couldn't.

– What do you mean you can't?

The quiet voice of his wife's sister scared him more that if she was screaming, because it means that she was really angry at him, but he can't do it…he can't.

– **Always being available for Cosa Nostra is a duty, even if your wife is about to give birth.**

After that the line was cut and he stayed there hearing at the beeping sound. He was feeling like the biggest asshole in the world right now, he was going to miss the birth of his son. He was going to let her beloved wife suffer the pain alone, but he couldn't go, because he didn't want to find himself in the position Euchario Sale was right now.

If he left he would be breaking a commandment, and it was worst that breaking any rule. Because the commandments are unbreakable and the punishment is nothing less than death. Then he would leave his wife and son alone in the claws of everyone in the underworld, if he brooked the commandment he was sure his son and wife would be punished as well, they would be expelled from the family, and they would be nothing more than lambs to the hands of all the enemies of the Vongola, enemies that would do anything for any kind of information they could get of the most powerful famiglia.

For that he stayed, he put his phone away turning it off. He would be ready for any kind of punishment his wife would give him, he would stand any complaint, any insult and hurt he was surely going to receive as soon as he was out of here. But he would not leave, because it was his duty, even if it pained him, he had to stay, not only for his security but also for his family.

And he went back to pay attention to the "trial", standing in a defensive position, ready to attack if there was any threat to his boss. While he stared at the man for any change in behavior he failed to notice the worried sight of his boss landing on him.

Everything was over and the bastard of Euchario had been punished and now they were getting ready to go back to their normal days. It was already past noun when he was able to leave the mansion and head to the hospital.

When he was finally able to reach the hospital he was shaking, fear had finally consumed him. What if his wife didn't want to see him? What if there had been problems? What if something had happened to his wife or son? What is she wanted to get divorced? This and many other questions flashed on his mind while he walked to the receptionist.

– Excuse me, can you give me the room number of Miss. Serve.

– Right away sir. Are you her brother?

– Uhm…no – looking ashamed he softly added – I am her husband.

– oh…I see.

Alonzo didn't fail to notice the reprimand on the receptionist voice. She was probably wondering how he could have left her wife alone while she gave birth. He couldn't agree more with her, how could he?

Soon he found himself standing in front of a single white door, behind it was the woman he loves, the one who had accepted him even after finding out he was a Mafioso. He was scared of crossing this door and find out that he might not be wanted any more. Swallowing all that fear he opened the door and as soon as he watched at his wife sitting on that bed while holding the small body of his son all the fear disappeared, he just wanted to be by her side, to shower her and his son with love and beg for forgiveness over and over again.

When his wife took notice of him she just smiled, nothing else, she did not scream, or glared or told him to leave the room. She just smiled and asked him to come closer and take a look at their son.

While this was happening 2 male figures listened to everything trough the slightly open of the door.

– Hayato.

– What is it boss?

– What was the hour of birth?

The taller male took out a folder and reading quickly he answered.

– It was around 7 am boss, why do you ask?

– Great, it was the time when we were doing the trial.

Not understanding where his boss was going with this he just asked.

– Why is it a problem?

– The problem is that he got a call a few hours before that, I noticed how much that call had frightened him and thought that it was probably something to do with the family, but he didn't say anything else… I believed it was not importanyt…

– Boss…if he didn't said anything then it wasn't important.

Looking at his right hand man Tsunayoshi just sighed before starting to get away from the room.

– You don't get it Hayato?

– What Decimo?

– That call was to tell him that his wife was in labor.

Finally catching with his boss he just glanced back to the door. So that is why the tenth had been so worried.

– He was just following the commandments.

The young Vongola said nothing until they were inside their limo.

– Arrange a meeting with all the allies and enemy famiglias you can.

– Sir? Why do you want to do such a thing?

– I grow up without a parent, I never knew why he was away until I learned about the mafia and the commandments… some rules have to be changed.

Staring at his boss with something between concern and respect he didn't question him anymore. This was Tsuna he was talking about, he was the feared and respected boss of the Vongola, the law inside the underworld, if he said the commandments had to change then they will change.

Because he was the law he had to make sure the rules were followed but he cared more for the happiness of his family, if something was threatening that happiness he will make sure to get rid of that, even if it was one of the commandments.

Because family will always be more important than a famiglia.


	6. Sixth Commandment

From the last chapter I have to say something. Fuck Iemitsu! No commandment can be used as an excuse for all the shit he did. Go ahead and bash him because he fucking deserves it!

Also let's go back to one of my old chapters where I say he is considered a Mafioso who is not a Mafioso, meaning he can fucking ignore the rules because they don't apply to him... he has no excuse!

**..::**Some meanings that will help you understand the chapter**::..**

Capo di tutti capi = Boss of bosses, used more joking than a proper meaning, all the Mafioso are the same, some are more powerful but they all are part of La Cosa Nostra and for that they all stand in the same level. But let's remember that KHR doesn't follow many of the rules of the mafia, so let's use this as a way to call the Vongola.

Don = The boss of a famiglia, also known as Capo or Rappresentante.

Sotto Capo = Second in command or right-hand man, also known as Capo Bastone

Compare = A way to call each other between people of the same rank.

* * *

**Appointments must absolutely be respected.**

It was a cold day of February in the city of Napoli. On the streets everyone continued with their lives normally, going to work, buying at the stores or simply walking around town. Everyone was ignorant to the special event that was being held in the old mansion of the Uragano Famiglia. Anyone who would walk by this building would pay notice of all the expensive cars that drive into it and pass the iron gates but no one really cared, it was the family that has protected them for generations, whatever they were doing was probably of no harm and they had no right to question them.

Passing the gardens, into the old mansion, down the staircase and behind a pair of wooden doors was a special room that was almost never used. But today it is one of those special moments when it has been opened. You could hear a soft jazz being played on the background and the sound of whispers and ice jingling on the glasses filled with different kinds of expensive alcohol. Inside were some of the most powerful, feared and respected people of all Italy, and probably the world. They are Mafiosi, in other words, it was the meeting of all the allied Famiglias under the care and laws of the Vongola, the most powerful family inside La Cosa Nostra.

This was the semiannual meeting of the alliance. It was held in the most discrete way. Not like the annual mafia ball, in which everyone would be invited, both allies and enemies, even some people who were not part of La Cosa Nostra, this was a special meeting, here only friends were allowed, and only the Don and Sotto Capo of each Famiglia were allowed to come, they would discuss about the new allies, how they should take care of their enemies and other topics concerning the mafia.

Sitting around the room in the sofas or drinking by the bar where these important and feared people, at this moment they were just chatting, the meeting hasn't started yet and everyone take the opportunity to talk with their friends they haven't seen in a while and enjoy a drink, after all they can't go to pubs or clubs, no one wants to broke a commandment.

In the farthest side of the room, sitting in a comfortable sofa was the young Don Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Capo di tutti capi, and by his side his right-hand man, Hayato Gokudera. A glass of Old Italian wine in the hand of Decimo and a soft smile in his lips while he listened to the boss of the Corallo Famiglia, He was talking about how his newly founded family was doing so far and the brunette paid attention to every single word the older man said while occasionally drinking from his glass.

Everyone else talked about how that man was brave enough to get close to the young man and start a conversation, especially after that incident a few months ago in a party, where Don Corallo almost got himself killed for broking a commandment.

– …and then she jumped down the tree and I almost have a heart attack! Seeing your own daughter jump from such a height is so frightening, thanks God my good friend Agustino was there to save the day! – He pointed while smiling to the man behind him, his right-hand man Agustino. He just smiled at his boss, after all it was a rule to not speak when the bosses where talking unless they asked you something.

The young Vongola also smiled when he imagined the Corallo boss screaming at his daughter to get down the tree and the little 6 year old girl deciding that it was easier to jump that go down the way she went up. He was about to say something when another man walked to him and interrupted his conversation.

– Decimo is a pleasure to meet you again.

– Compare Tonno it is a pleasure to see you again in better circumstances– Francesco trembled to the memory of his first meeting with the Decimo. Tsuna just smiled to the man and went to present him to his other friend – Please allow me to do the formal introductions, this is my friend Bardo Corallo, Don Corallo this is my friend Francesco Tonno.

– A pleasure to meet you Don Tonno.

– The same Don Corallo.

After the brief introduction they continued with a light conversation. Francesco talked about his fiancé and how the weeding would be on a few weeks, Tsuna and Bardo agreed to go to the celebration, after a few minutes the host of the meeting stand up and went to the middle of the room, hitting his glass with a spoon he made sure to have the attention of everyone before he started to talk.

– My dear friends! Today we are all here to take part of a tradition that has been going on since the time the alliance was formed and the rules of our world were made, a tradition that we hope will continue as long as La Cosa Nostra exist!

Some cheering and claps were heard around the room before Don Uragano continued with his small introductory speech.

– I feel honored that this time it has been my house the one to host such an important meeting. I hope that everything will be to your liking and that we can enjoy our time while working. Now please take your seats and let's start with the meeting!

All the bosses that were standing searched for a place to sit. It was tradition that there would be just enough chairs to sit the bosses; their Sotto Capo had to stand by their right, ready for whatever their bosses would ask for or to attack if needed.

When everyone was sitting suddenly a silence filled the room, everyone stared at one point in particular before their sight moved to the young man who haven't changed seats.

"Who was the idiot?"

Was the question who filled everyone's mind when they stared at the Boss of the Vongola and then at the empty seat in the other side of the room. The silence continued for a few seconds before someone asked with a trembling voice.

– W..who…is missing?

Everyone tried to remember the long list of allies but there was no need, just after the question was asked there was an answer.

– Don Antoine Calcare.

Leave it to the Vongola to remember the names of all the allies by memory. Now that they knew who was missing the question was. "How would the Decimo react?" Tsuna's face didn't change, his soft smile never leaving his face, he just motioned to his right-hand man to step forward, he quickly got in front of his boss and bowing asked what he needed.

– Call a guardian who is available. Tell them to bring Don Calcare here before the meeting is over.

– Yes, Decimo!

Standing up everyone followed the silver haired man while he took out his phone and left the room to make a call, the last thing everyone heard before the wooden doors closed behind the young man was.

– Skylark, you have a job.

"The poor bastard is death" was everyone thought when they heard the nickname of the most feared, sadistic and strong man of the underworld, and cloud guardian of the Vongola.

=====4 hours later======

– There was an assassination attempt against our Friend Don Legno last month, it has been decided that the one to take care of this incident will be the Legno Famiglia with the help of the Fuoco Famiglia.

The meeting was now by the middle when there was the sound of a phone interrupting and making everyone go silent. Gokudera just glanced at his boss and with a nod he took out his phone and answered.

– Sorry for this, please con…

– WHAT?!

Tsuna just stared at his best friend while his once calmed and calculative expression, the one he have had during all the meeting, changed into the enraged and short tempered one he never saw outside their home. Forgetting where he was and which whom he was Tsuna let his façade slip and stared which worry at his best friend.

– Gokudera, What is going on?

He stayed quiet for a few minutes, his face changing from surprise, to anger to pure rage and hatred in the matter of seconds before closing his phone after screaming to the other party to "fucking wait before doing anything you idiot" and taking notice in all the surprised stares on him.

– Don Calcare did not miss the meeting by his own choice! He was kidnaped by a fucking moron from an enemy family!

Silence… and then madness started when everyone moved. Hell will freeze before an ally would be kidnaped without them taking action!

* * *

Antoine Calcare bites his tongue while trying to keep a scream from going out of his mouth. A few hours ago he was in his way to the meeting when an explosion occurred making his car to halt and when he got out he found himself surrounded by the men of one of his enemies families.

He was taken to a room in a rundown department where he was first questions about the meeting and info about his allies, after he refused to talk they started with the torture. Right now he was being burned with a lighter in different places of his hands and arms.

– Tell me what I want!

– Fuck you.

He finally screamed when one of his nails was pulled out.

– You are a little idiot. Your family is not that important and still you dare to insult me!

There was no way he would talk. He really cared for his family and allies, he especially trusted the new boss of the Vongola, he believed he could change the mafia and bring it back to what it once was, a vigilant group that protects innocent people. They could kill him and he wouldn't talk.

His sight was getting weak and he freaked out when he noticed a few iron bars being heated until they were red. Oh…he really didn't want to know what was going to happen next. But before anything happened there was a loud explosion and screams everywhere.

His captors forgot about him and ran out of the room, leaving him there tied to the chair and with no way to get out. Whatever was happening outside was big, really big. He could hear the shooting, the screams and the explosions, it sounded like war and he didn't like the fact that in some way or another he was right in the middle of that.

He tried to get the handcuffs out while looking at the door every few minutes. If their captors took care of whatever was happening they would be back to continue the torture and he had no desire to be there anymore. So he had only a few minutes to try and get out while everyone was concentrated in the attack.

There was a high pitched scream, something animal like, then a sound like a drill, a giant and powerful drill and after a few seconds of that everything went quiet, too quiet. How could that be possible? Just a few seconds ago it sounded as if there was a fucking war outside the room and now it was so quiet.

He stared at the door, paying attention to everything, trying to hear something, anything. And then there was that sound, almost soundless but he could hear them, they were steps and they were getting close to where he was. What freaked him the most is that it was only the sound of the steps of one person. Had one person alone take care of a group of over 40 Mafiosi? Just who the hell was it? Was it an enemy or an ally?

– Oh God please… please make him an ally…

When the door started to open he was ready for a strong giant man, something like the wrestlers from U.S.A but not the quite small, young and weak looking Asian man who walked inside. He was wearing a black suit, his short hair looking a bit messy and by what Antoine could see he was carrying no gun but only a single tonfa in his left hand and in his other hand a …was that a hedgehog? That's all what he used to fight?!

– What the…

The man focused his sight on Antoine and this could later swear for his life that he has never be more scared from a glare, those eyes were as cold as steel and he could clearly feel the killing aura surrounding the man. He was definitely more dangerous than any wrestler.

– Antoine Calcare?

– Y..yes

Before he could ask anything else the young man was by his side and with a swift move he broke the handcuffs with his tonfa.

– Follow

He didn't say anything else and Antoine didn't ask, he just followed this strange man, after all he had saved his life so he couldn't be bad… right?

* * *

– We have to move right away!

– Where is he now?!

– Call all the men who are available and tell them to get their asses here in the next 5 minutes!

– I don't care if he is sleeping wake him up and tell him to get everything ready now!

Tsunayoshi just stared at the chaos that was happening in the room right now. All the Don and Sotto Capo were screaming at their phones and other were getting ready to leave the room at any moment. He had not done anything yet, first they needed to get more info about the kidnaping but all the calls they had made to Kyouya were ignored and he had started to get worried.

He knew his cloud guardian and knew he liked to work alone and for sure he had already got into battle.

– Anything yet Gokudera?

– Nothing Boss! Fucking Skylark why can't he wait! That idiot is going to get himself killed one of these days!

He couldn't bring himself to remember his friend that Hibari was for sure the strongest man in the world and just a few could be a danger for the aloof cloud. Of course this didn't make Tsuna worry less, Hibari was still his family and he will always worry for him.

When he was about to scream to forget it and just get out to try to find his ally there was a loud sound and everyone stopped moving and breathing while watching the two wood doors fell forwards into the room and a fearsome man standing under the frame, behind him an older male looking quite frightened.

No one moved. They all felt that horrible killing aura surrounding the young boy. He just looked around the room until he seemed to found the person he was looking for and started to walk towards the small brunette. That seemed to unfreeze everyone. They had no idea who that man was but they will not let him get close to the Capo di tutti Capi! But before anyone could take out their guns and point them at the man the Sotto Capo of the Vongola walked forwards and holds the other male by his suit. The bastard was about to get his ass kicked by the Smoking Bomb Hayato!

– You fucking Skylark! Why didn't you wait for any orders?!

Everyone freeze again while thinking how they were about to point their guns to the scariest and strongest male in the world.

– I had my orders. Bring Antoine Calcare before the meeting ends. I just did that.

Gokudera was about to lose his temper and engage in a fight with his fellow guardian when he was interrupted.

– Gokudera calm down. Kyouya good work, I would like you to consider for next time wait until someone goes to help you.

– I can take care of myself omnivore.

– I know that but I still worry.

– Hnn… Here is Antoine I have done my job. I'll leave.

With that he was gone and everyone noticed the quite frightened man standing still outside the room. Antoine did not like all the attention he was getting so he tried to stay calm and lighten the mood.

– I guess I am late for the drinks right?

This seemed to work for everyone started to get to his side while the host got out calling a med to take care of the wounds of his friend.

– We are so glad you are ok!

– For a moment we thought we would have to go in a war or something!

– Thanks God the cloud guardian of Vongola was the one to save you!

Antoine stared at the Vongola boss and without a second thought he went to his side and kneeling he kissed the ring of the young Don.

– I plead my loyalty to you. I thank you for saving my life and I'll do anything you want and will be always there for your family.

Tsuna was a bit startled by the sudden demonstration of loyalty, but after all this was normal within the mafia.

– I am just glad you are ok my friend. Now get up, get those wounds healed and let's get you that drink shall we?

Don Calcare just smiled to the young boss and did as he was told. Now he didn't just believe Sawada Tsunayoshi could change the Mafia, He knew that he would do it. And Antoine swears that he will do anything he can to help the young man.

He owned his life to the Vongola and he'll make sure to pay that debt each day until he dies.


	7. Seventh Commandment

Thanks to everyone who reads this! I am grateful that so many people fins this thing interesting enough to fav or follow it and it makes me really happy.

You have no idea how hard it to come up with so many different families and background stories but I just love doing it.

Sadly this fic is almost done, only 4 chapters away from finishing. I can't believe I actually made such a long fic.

Now that it is almost time to say goodbye to the Ten Mafia Commandments I want to ask you for your help.

I have some ideas for my next fic but I can't choose. I will soon start school so I can't have 2 or 3 fics at the same time so I want to ask wich one would you like to read first.

**1_** Tsuna and company are send to New York under the order of Reborn about a "New Boss Training" there they end up in the middle of a gang war and have to find a way to finish their work with the American Mafia without taking part in the soon to start war.

**2_** Tsuna and company are about to start Highschool. Tsuna makes sure that no one in the school is related to the mafia, he only want a normal life until he turns 18 and take over the Vongola, but that normal life ends way to soon when he discovers one of his classmates to be part of the yakuza. He has to live a normal life while hiding his position as heir of the Vongola, but this becomes harder when some assasins start to get on his way.

**3_** One-shots centered on each guardian and how they feel after their first kill. How they act and how their Sky is there to help them. As well as how they help their sky when he also has to take a life.

**4_** KHR and DRRR crossover. Izaya starts to wonder just who are those new kids in town who seem to be some of the most interesting humans he has seen since the leader of the Dollars. When he finds one of this teens leaving Shiki-san's office he can't keep himself from asking who are them. But the answer he gets only makes him more interested. "There are some things not even you should get involved with Izaya"

I hope you can help me to choose, You can tell me wich one you like more in the reviews. Now lets continue with the chapter!

* * *

**Wives must be treated with respect.**

The first time it happened it had been an accident. He was tired after a long meeting with some allies and he just wanted to sleep, but she had questioned him so much, he snapped. The next morning he bought a bouquet of roses, her favorite flowers.

Next time it happened, again, it also had been an accident. There had been a fight between his family and the police, he had lost so many friends and he blamed himself for that. And when he only wanted to lock himself in his room and cry for a while she had been there, asking and crying, screaming, blaming him for what happened. He knew it was his fault, he didn't need her to remember him that. Again he snapped, and next morning there was a box with a pair of beautiful diamond earrings.

Third time it was blamed on the alcohol. He had to kill someone close to him, it had to be done. He has been selling information to another family. When he was confronted he pleaded for his life, he talked about all their shared memories, all the times they had been together. He hesitated before shooting his best friend. Then he drowned himself in alcohol. What he did was the best for his family but he couldn't stop the feeling of hatred towards himself. And again she was there, asking why he had done something like that? Wasn't there another option? He just let himself go. It was worse than the previous times but he couldn't stop. Was she really that stupid? Didn't she notice he did this for her? For their family! She always had to question him and he was tired. Next morning a gold necklace and a ticket to the spa were bought.

The fourth time it was no accident. He had had a difficult week. There had been so many problems with their enemies and the problems were just to get worse. He found out one of his allies was backing out. He just lost one of his biggest allies and he had no way to defend himself now. His family was not strong enough and all their allies had their own problems and no one could send him help soon enough. When she had come into his office, questioning him, telling him to rest, that everything will be better in the morning he just snapped again.

– You stupid bitch can't you see in how much troubles we are! Do you really think I can rest right now and hope everything will solve itself?! How stupid can a woman be? Are you really that selfish? Do you want me to ignore all my family and go out in a vacation with you?

She had stared at him with crying eyes and before she could say anything he continued.

– When you married me you got into all of this and now that you finally understand how this life is you want to run away don't you? Guess what?! Once in the mafia you can never leave!

While he said all of this he got closer to her. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes, but nothing could stop him.

– If you want to help then I know a way you can do it. Shut the fuck up and let me do my work! Is not that hard is it?

– B..But I…

Before she finished he was on top of her. Punching her had never been funny, but it released some of his anger. And he continued, not even her cries or her attempts to get away stopped him. He continued until his hands hurt and he just stood up and giving her a last glance left the room.

– Clean yourself and hide the marks.

She was left there crying. Next morning there was no gift.

It has been years since that and the beatings haven't stopped. Whenever he felt stressed he would do that. It was so relieving. He had learned to do it in places where it would leave no mark or be too hard to see. She had given up on trying stopping his husband, now she was used to the beatings and didn't care anymore. If she dared to talk about divorce he could kill her, the same would happen if she tried to ask for help or tell anybody about what happens inside their seemingly perfect family.

In the eyes of everyone the Spiaggia Famiglia was perfect. They had power, money and powerful allies. The boss, Vittorio Spiaggia, was a respected man of society, a gentleman in all the aspects and his wife, Adrina Spiaggia, was the perfect example of how a wife should be like, beautiful, quiet and always smiling. It was the perfect mask they wore outside the protective walls of their house.

Vittorio thought that his "problem" was a secret. That no one would ever found out about what he did to his wife. But in a world were the words travel fast no secret can remain hiding.

The first warning came after a ballroom, he had gotten angry and taking his wife to one of the empty rooms in the mansion he had hit her a few times. It was not hard enough to leave a mark or make her scream. But somehow someone found out and he received a letter in the mail next morning. When he saw the black paper he didn't even bother to read it, probably another attempt to blackmail him.

Days later, after a pretty bad beating he had done to his wife, to the point that she had to be translated to the hospital, he received a second warning.

He was sitting in the hospital waiting for any notice about his wife. He had made sure to have a story to tell to his subordinates about how she has got hurt. The hospital and doctors were no problem. He had already bought their silence. While the minutes passed he started to get anxious. There was a stare on him, he could feel it but when he looked around there was no one paying attention to him.

Brushing it off he continued to think what to do once his wife was out of the hospital, he'll had to stop his beating for a while and that could be troublesome, how else could he relieve his stress?

He felt a presence by his side and before he could turn it was gone. By his side was a chair and on it a single red rose with a black note. He was sure there was nothing there a few minutes ago! Reaching for the rose he started to wonder just how it got there. He stared at the perfect rose, no petal was crumbled and the color was just the right shade of red, so deep like blood. Taking the note he turned it around and as soon as he saw the shield he let the rose fall and got up so fast that he knocked down his chair.

Everyone stared at him but he only had eyes for that shield. A bullet, with 2 crossing guns crowned by a clam, the name of the most feared and powerful famiglia at the bottom, Vongola.

Why did he receive a note from the Vongola? How did they know he was in the hospital?!

Calming himself down he picked up his chair and taking the rose again he sat himself. Should he read the note? Well…when you receive a note from the most powerful famiglia the least you can do is read it right? With shaking hands he opened it.

_This is our second and last warning._

_The commandments are unbreakable._

_BEHAVE. _

_Let this happen again and we will take action._

He had been found. There was no way to hide now! How and when did the Vongola found out about him breaking a commandment?! But what unsettled him the most was the part of the "second warning" When did the first warning came? He remembered a black letter he had ignored days ago. It has been the first warning and now he was getting the second and last one! If he was found out to be beating his wife again he would confront the most fearful people in the world, even more than the Vindice.

– **Wives must be treated with respect. **Do you really think you can protect everyone Vongola?

Getting up from his chair he walked outside of the hospital, it seemed that it would take some time before his wife could be out so he just went home to wait.

– You said let this happen again and we will take action? I want to see you try stupid vongola.

Laughing he just continued his way home while talking with himself.

– I just have to make sure to not let anyone notice. After all, why should I give up on my personal stress relieving punching bag?

It was only 5 days later that his wife was out of the hospital and only 3 days after that when he had decided it was enough resting time for his "love".

He searched for her and found her in the library. Just perfect, there was no one to disturb him. Closing the door behind him he walked silently towards his wife. She still hadn't noticed about him and he wanted to give her a small "surprise".

– Are you feeling better my love?

She jumped when he talked to close to her. She just turned slowly, her face pale and her eyes big and filled with fear. He could still see a few bandages under her shirt from the place where he had last have hit her. He really liked the way her skin would turn purple under his hands.

– Y..yes, Thank you for asking dear.

– Oh it's nothing. I am just worried for you my beloved wife.

He smiled when she slightly jumped in the chair when he brushed her hair away from her face. She was so scared of him, such a coward and helpless woman!

– D..dear… do you think you can wait a few weeks?

– Why would I do that?

Looking away from Vittorio she replied in such a low voice that it was almost impossible to hear.

– Please… please… it still hurts.

– It hurts? Do you think it matters for me? – Taking her by the hair he made her stands up – Do you think I care about you? That I love you? – He slapped her and continued pulling her by the hair while walking away from the chair she was sitting on. – It has been years since the last time I ever felt anything for you "darling"!

Throwing her to the floor he grinned and started to get his belt out. He like the feeling of hurting her with his bare hands, but right now it might be too much for the woman and he didn't want to get back to the hospital too soon. There would be too many questions and _They_ could find out.

– I… am so sorry.

– What did you say? Sorry?

She looked at him and for once he noticed something else from fear in those eyes. There was determination and anger. So much anger that he couldn't believe this was the same woman he had been using as a punching bag for so many years.

– I tried to make you change, I even made them give you some warnings but you will not change would you?

– Warnings?

Had…had she?

– I…I am so sorry.

She was crying, and before he could ask her just what did she do there was a metallic and sharp object on his neck. Looking down he noticed it being a katana, and following the blade he saw the man holding it. A young teen not over 20, with black hair and brown eyes.

– Y..you…

The teen just closed his eyes and after a few seconds it was all over.

Adrina looked away while the head of the man she once loved fell to the floor and his body followed soon after. It was so horrible, so disgusting but it had to be done.

– Don Spiaggia, for the crime of broking the seventh commandment, I Vongola's rain guardian, had to deliver your punishment.

The teen just looked at the body of the man a last time before walking away, a look of sadness in his eyes, he had hopped he didn't had to do this, but… it was an order and was for the best.

He kneeled by the side of Mr. Spiaggia and offered her a hand, after a few second she took it and standing up walked out of the library. She would never have to suffer anymore, she was free. She was finally free.

* * *

The first time it happened it had been an accident. She knew just how tired her husband was but she was worried for him and couldn't stop herself from questioning him. She had been slapped and it surprised her. She loved her husband so she didn't blame him, especially since the next morning he came with a bouquet of roses, her favorite flowers.

Next time it happened, again, it also had been an accident. She knew just how hurt her husband was for the loss of their family members, but she couldn't stop from blaming him. If only he had paid more attention to the actions of the police the last weeks he would have noticed something was wrong. She only wanted him to understand that he had to pay more attention but he had gotten it all wrong. Again she had been hurt and again she was surprised, how could this man who told her too many times that he loved her do such a thing? But she didn't have much time to be angry, the next day he had apologized and even bought her a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. She forgives him.

Third time it was blamed on the alcohol. He had to kill someone close to him, it had to be done. She knew how much it had hurt him. They were best friend, had been together since their childhood and she really couldn't believe he had done something as stupid as to sell information about them. She wanted to know if there hasn't been another option. Maybe hide him? Or ask him why had he done such a thing? What if he was being blackmailed? But she had chosen the wrong time and she found herself being beating by her husband again. This time she didn't get angry. Alcohol makes you do thing you regret later, and by the gold necklace, spa ticket and the apology she got the next day she believed he had really regretted what he had done.

The fourth time it was no accident. He had beaten her up for nothing. This time there was no excuse. And this time she found herself hating his husband for the first time in her life. And the next morning when nothing had come and no apology was given she knew that he had lost all love for her. And soon, she found herself hating him more with each beating.

And when it had been too much she finally requests _their_ help. She knew about the commandments and how whoever broke them had to be punished by the Vongola, so she arranged a meeting with one of Decimo's guardians.

She told him everything, every single beating and hurtful words his husband had told her. When she was done the young male stared at her with sadness and pity. He told her that they would do what was needed. But she wasn't done. She knew it was stupid of her but she had a request. Two warnings, she wanted them to give her husband two warnings to try and make him change. The teen told her that it was not the way they worked but she pleaded and begged and he finally gave up.

She didn't know what she did so, maybe deep inside she still loved her husband and there was a bit of hope that he still loved her. After all, he had been her true love.


	8. Eighth Commandment

I had to do this chapter this way, to much murder and badass Tsuna/Vongola, let's remember that even if he is the feared Decimo he is still Dame-Tsuna.

If you don't get the Used Furniture Dealer ref get out... ok no, but search it up it is funny~

About the next fanfic I'll write I thank everyone who had voted! So far it goes like this:

1=xx  
2=xxxxxxx  
3=xx  
4=xx

Wow...a lot of people wants the second story! Let's continue this voting until I finish the fic then I'll said who is the winner, here are the options:

**1_** Tsuna and company are send to New York under the order of Reborn about a "New Boss Training" there they end up in the middle of a gang war and have to find a way to finish their work with the American Mafia without taking part in the soon to start war.

**2_** Tsuna and company are about to start Highschool. Tsuna makes sure that no one in the school is related to the mafia, he only want a normal life until he turns 18 and take over the Vongola, but that normal life ends way to soon when he discovers one of his classmates to be part of the yakuza. He has to live a normal life while hiding his position as heir of the Vongola, but this becomes harder when some assasins start to get on his way.

**3_** One-shots centered on each guardian and how they feel after their first kill. How they act and how their Sky is there to help them. As well as how they help their sky when he also has to take a life.

**4_** KHR and DRRR crossover. Izaya starts to wonder just who are those new kids in town who seem to be some of the most interesting humans he has seen since the leader of the Dollars. When he finds one of this teens leaving Shiki-san's office he can't keep himself from asking who are them. But the answer he gets only makes him more interested. "There are some things not even you should get involved with Izaya"

You can tell me wich one you like more in the reviews. Now lets continue with the chapter!

* * *

**When asked for any information, the answer must be the truth.**

– Name?

– uhmm…erhm….Tsu..Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Lazzo Giustiz Looked at the quite frightened teen sitting in front of him. He was playing with his shirt, his jacket resting on the back of the chair. The gaze of the brunet fled from Mr. Giustiz to the door, the one sided view mirror and "that" thing on top of the table before going back to the face of the young police officer.

It was more than obvious for officer Giustiz that this young man was scared and thinking just how to get out of there. Who wouldn't be when you are being under questioning in the HQ of the Sicilian police? Add to that that you have been found in the possession of a gun.

It had been only a few hours ago when officer Giustiz had been walking around town going to get a coffee before going back to work when he had noticed the teen walking a few meters in front of him. He had continued following the guy with his gaze, the young man was obviously not from Italian descent and that had just picked his interest.

It was just a few minutes after that that the kid had dared to broke the law and he had to, against his will and coffee need, arrest him and brought him to the HQ. It was supposed to be only a simple questioning and then a warning to don't do that again but when they were crossing the doors the metal detector had gone off. Officer Giustiz groaned and turned to the kid, it had probably only been the kid's belt or cellphone but the rules was to search the kid for any weapon. Imagine the surprise of the officer when he had found a 9mm. under the kid's jacket.

A few screams later, some paperwork and a scolding of his superior he had been finally able to get into the interrogatory room to start the questioning on the kid. The first thing he noticed while arriving to the room was just how damn innocent this brat looked. Seriously, there was no better face fitting for the "couldn't kill a fly" saying. Then he paid notice to the expensive clothes he was wearing, he hadn't paid attention to this before but now he was sure that shirt could be at least twice as expensive as everything the officer was wearing at the same moment.

Sighing he looked at the teen and forcing a smile he tried to calm he down. Having a brat with a sudden panic attack is something he wanted to avoid at any cost.

– Are you here on vacations?

– Uhm… no... I live here.

Ok, so the kid was not a tourist.

– How old are you?

– I am…18 years old.

– That's pretty young. Tell me why someone so young would need a gun?

Lazzo paid attention to every movement the kid did, from curling his fingers, averting meeting eyes and the sweat forming on his forehead. He obviously wanted to avoid this question.

– Well…uhmm… security?

– Care to elaborate?

Taking a deep breath the brat seemed to gain back some courage and looking directly into the officer's face he answered without a sight of doubt.

– To protect myself against assassins.

Ok, he did not expect that. Assassins? Was this kid someone that important?

– And why would anyone try to assassinate you kid?

And all the courage from a few minutes ago disappeared in a matter of seconds.

– erhm… family... problems.

That explained it a bit more. This kid was probably the heir to some rich family and someone else wanted that position. That or he was really hated by someone inside his family.

– I see. Did you buy the gun?

– No sir.

– Who bought it?

– My elder brother.

This kid being an heir was just discarded. That only leaves the internal family problems.

– You said that you live here. Do you live with your brother?

– No sir… I live with my grandfather and some friends.

– Where are your mother and father?

That question seemed to be a sensitive issue, he just looked down and a sad smile formed on his lips.

– Mom is in Japan, she can't come… Dad is working overseas, _like always_.

That last part seemed to mean so much more to the boy.

"It seems that the father has never really cared for his family"

– So, did you come here for school or work?

– I am working here.

– What is your work?

The kid just paled and he seemed a few seconds away from a heart attack.

* * *

"Why…why?...Why me?!"

Looking around the room Tsuna tried to figure a way to get away from this place. Can someone just explain to him how he had been so stupid as to let himself be caught by the police?!

"Ok…ok..calm down Tsuna you can do this…breath deep…and….and… Reborn! Where are you?!"

Pulling his hair he just gave up. He was obviously giving away all the signs of a desperate man but what else could he do?!

"Oh no I have been quiet for too long! But…how am I supposed to answer that?"

The officer just sat there, staring and waiting for an answer.

"I..I could lie right? Tell him that I am a used furniture dealer… ok no…that won't work I am way too young to be working on that."

"What about me helping my grandpa with his shop… that is more credible."

He opened his mouth to say his perfect lie when that nagging voice appeared on his mind.

"Tch Tch, Dame-Tsuna have you already forgotten everything I have taught you. You are a disgrace for the Vongola."

Was that the sound from a gun being prepared to shoot?

"R..Reborn?! Ok let's ignore the fact that I have gone crazy and now I am hearing reborn in my mind. Forgotten? What have I forgotten?"

"You are really useless. Commandments, you have forgotten the commandments."

"eh….eh?!"

"When you come back, be ready for an extra lesson of traditions and laws Dame-Tsuna."

"Wait! The commandments? I haven't forg…oh….oh! Ok I am screwed"

Looking up at the officer he just sighed a last time before saying the words that for sure would give him a lifelong stay in a beautiful prison.

– I am the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

Tsuna just sat there while the officer paled, recovered and then started to laugh.

Great…just great. The officer had obviously didn't believe him, and now he was even laughing at him!

"Grrr… stupid laws. What was even Primo thinking when he made them? **When asked for any information, the answer must be the truth. **Seriously? How can it even be useful?"

* * *

Officer Giustizi did his best to stop laughing, but seriously? Was this kid really telling him that he was the new boss of the most powerful Famiglia in all Italy? Probably the world. Was he telling him that he was the feared Decimo? Oh god this was hilarious!

– Aha..ahaha…ok…sorry kid, but seriously?

The brunet just sat there with a blank face.

– You can't seriously expect me to believe that you are the Decimo?!

– You… were the one to ask.

– Ok ok, but I was waiting for the truth! Oh god this was priceless. But being serious kid I need to know in what you work.

– I already told you!

Lazzo gave the guy a last view before writing down "doesn't work at the moment"

– Let's continue then.

– You didn't believe me did you?

– Of course not kid. So, do you have permission to carry the gun?

* * *

A few minutes later, some more questions, a check up on his records and a fax with a copy of the permission the kid had to carry the gun; Tsuna was finally given the Ok to leave the police department. He was just warned to don't break the laws and keep the gun with the secure at all times.

Lazzo Giustizi watched the guy leave from the window next to his desk in the second floor. Today had been really entertaining thanks to the brat. For sure he'll be laughing for the next month about that kid who swears he was the boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

Keeping an eye on the kid he expected him to walk away but he only took out a phone and made a short call. The poor boy was probably asking a friend to come and pick him up. Just 2 minutes after the call there was a sight Lazzo will always remember. A black limo appeared in the corner of the street, it stopped right in front of the brat.

"What the..."

4 men dressed in suit got out of the car, all of them had scary faces and really big bodies. One of them pulled out a black overcoat and put in on top of the short brunet's shoulders, while the other 3 muscle men made a protective wall around the teen. He just walked to the car and before getting inside looked behind and up to the second floor. He was directly staring at Giustizi and a soft smirk appeared in his lips before he disappeared inside the limo followed for what he knew were his bodyguards. Before he could move or said anything the limo was gone and he was left there standing with his mouth open like an idiot. Many of his coworkers walked to him and tried to make him react, when he finally did he just said a short phrase before fainting right there, in the middle of the busy police department.

– I…I arrested the Decimo for jaywalking.


	9. Ninth Commandment

I'm so sorry for this taking so long. I must admit this was one of my hardest chapters because I really had no idea what story to made for it. Thanks god a few days ago after one of my networking test I got this idea!

About the next fanfic I'll write I thank everyone who had voted! So far it goes like this:

1=xxxx  
2=xxxxxxxxxxx  
3=xx  
4=xxx

Wow...a lot of people wants the second story! Let's continue this voting until I finish the fic then I'll said who is the winner, here are the options:

**1_** Tsuna and company are send to New York under the order of Reborn about a "New Boss Training" there they end up in the middle of a gang war and have to find a way to finish their work with the American Mafia without taking part in the soon to start war.

**2_** Tsuna and company are about to start Highschool. Tsuna makes sure that no one in the school is related to the mafia, he only want a normal life until he turns 18 and take over the Vongola, but that normal life ends way to soon when he discovers one of his classmates to be part of the yakuza. He has to live a normal life while hiding his position as heir of the Vongola, but this becomes harder when some assasins start to get on his way.

**3_** One-shots centered on each guardian and how they feel after their first kill. How they act and how their Sky is there to help them. As well as how they help their sky when he also has to take a life.

**4_** KHR and DRRR crossover. Izaya starts to wonder just who are those new kids in town who seem to be some of the most interesting humans he has seen since the leader of the Dollars. When he finds one of this teens leaving Shiki-san's office he can't keep himself from asking who are them. But the answer he gets only makes him more interested. "There are some things not even you should get involved with Izaya"

You can tell me wich one you like more in the reviews. Now lets continue with the chapter!

* * *

**Money cannot be appropriated if it belongs to others or to other families.**

He enters some codes, the computer screen quickly filling with information of his last target, looking through all the info he soon found the one he was looking for, bank accounts, credit card numbers and passwords. Smiling he copied all the info before closing the window and opening another one, typing new codes he runs a program to hide his location. Everything was going smoothly.

– Young Master we are about to leave. Please hurry up.

– I'm coming!

Saving the info in a hidden location he turned off the CPU and walked out of his room. He would have liked to stay at home that night. He was close to break into the system of one of his family's enemies and get all the info he wanted, and some money as well.

As soon as he got into the limousine with his father it headed to the party they had been invited to. These parties were nothing more than a loss of his time. He could be doing way more productive stuff than going to a party with a bunch of old drunk men and crazy ladies. Yes they might be the most powerful men in the world but that means nothing to him. After all soon he would be the richest and most powerful of them all. Everyone will know the name of Cecilo Isola.

He might be nothing more but a newly Mafioso and the son of the current Don of the Isola Famiglia but he knew he could be more, way more. He had thought of that as soon as he finished college, he could easily find a way to use his studies on networking for his benefit. After a few month of trial and error he was finally able to get into the internal system of one of the lowest famiglias in the alliance. He had been able to take a bit of money from their bank account and some info that could be used as blackmail if needed. But like any first attempt it have had its mistakes, for starters he haven't used a strong enough security to maintain his location hidden and a few weeks after the place had been filled with Mafioso ready to kill him. Thanks god he had done that in one of his secret apartments and they hadn't find any info in him.

After some other incidents he had finally completed a perfect way to get into anyone's info. It was dangerous but what wasn't in his world?

It had been a few hours since the party started and he couldn't be more bored. It was always like that with these parties, he couldn't even get to meet anyone important considering the host of the party was not that important inside the organized crime. Instead he just stayed by the side of the grand hall and watched as everyone greeted each other while he remembered who he had stolen from.

It had already been almost 2 years since he started to steal money from other families. He now owns a quite large quantity of money on different bank accounts around the world and no one has been able to track him down, he made sure of that. If everything continues to go so smoothly soon he'll have enough money to rule everything. His plan is perfect after all.

He smiled remembering the quite perfect system he had completed to be able to hack into different systems without being found out. Before he could dwell more into his pride he was interrupted by some ruckus in the front door.

– What is going on?

The man standing closer to him just gave him a glance before looking back at the front of the hall.

– You are lucky kid, it seems that someone important have decided to grace us with his presence.

Paying attention to the front door he was surprised when there was a soft and fearful voice talking.

– D..Don Vongola, what are you doing here? I mean! Is not as if we are not glad that you came! But, What I am trying to say is that this is not a party up to your standards. We are just a small family, to have you here –a soft and calm voice interrupted his ranting and Cecilo was shocked when he noticed just who have come to this shitty party.

– My dear friend, your family is part of the alliance, and as such you will always be up to my level – with a movement of his hand the Decimo silenced the poor man who was about to start rating how he would never be at the same level as the powerful Vongola's boss. – Now, why don't we continue this party? I am sorry for being late and I hope to enjoy a bit of this wonderful party. – He smiled brightly and with that everyone went back to their business. Cecilo just continued to stare at him and slowly his shock was fading and morph into a smirk.

– This has just gotten interesting.

He kept an eye on the young man at all times but he slowly started to wonder how it was possible for that kid to be such an important person? He was plain looking and not older than 20. He had always had this idea than the new tenth was someone with a powerful aura, someone older, with a hard gaze and some scars in the face. Ok maybe it was too much like the idea the Americans have of the mafia, like that movie of "The Godfather", but when you hear about the boss of the most evil and ruthless famiglia in the world it was the first thing to come to your mind.

His father came to his side a few minutes after the young Mafioso joined the party and asked him to come and greet the Decimo.

– Don Vongola! What a pleasure to see you again!

– Compare Isola. It is always a pleasure to go to events with my friends.

Cecilo paid attention to the short male and his companion. The young boss was soft spoken and calm, always smiling and seemed that nothing could make him angry, his companion was short tempered for all he could see. He stayed protectively by the side of the Don paying attention to everything and everyone around his boss. Cecilo could feel a deep respect and loyalty from this young silver haired Mafioso.

– Please allow me to introduce you to my son. Cecilo this is Sawada Tsunayoshi the Capo of the Vongola Famiglia. Don Vongola this is my son Cecilo Isola.

– It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cecilo.

– The pleasure is mine Don Vongola.

They spend a few more minutes talking about nothing until someone else interrupted to present themselves to the Vongola. It wasn't more than a few hours later when there had been an incident.

One idiot had decided to break the rules and introduces himself to the Vongola. Seriously? How could anyone be that stupid? He was sure the Don would kill right there and right now that man, he was the Vongola after all, but instead he had laughed, loudly.

– I have been waiting for someone to come and talk with me for so long, it is so boring when everyone is afraid of me and I end alone – Was he seriously letting something as important as breaking a commandment slip as if it was nothing? Just how damn useless was this brat? Who had let him take over such an important family?

Or at least he thought until he looked at how fast the face of the Decimo changed. It was no more than a few seconds but it was enough. Cecilo had seen the face of a real Mafioso, it's as if the short man had become more frightening that anyone, and by the face of the idiot who had dared to break the commandment he must have been warned about what he did. As soon as it came it was gone, but Cecilo remembers it, and how he could see something shine in the eyes of the young boss, something he didn't want to understand. They had shined with fire, not a light illusion but there had been fire inside those eyes and it scared him.

The rest of the night went without more problems, it seems he was the only one to notice the changes in the Decimo and he was glad. Any kind of information you can get in this world is always important. And the information he had got tonight was enough to form an idea inside his mind. The Vongola is interesting, and because of that he'll be his next target.

* * *

– Fuck…fuck fuck fuck! Why is it so hard?!

He quickly adds more codes, angrily slamming his fingers on his keyboard. The computer screen changes fast from one window to another, lots of codes can be seen and many warning alerts. This was being harder than he had first thought. Yes he knew that the vongolas were the most powerful of them all so they were going to have a quite hard system to hack. But he had really hoped that it wouldn't be this hard! What were them? The FBI? The pentagon?

Taking another sip of his coffee he continued to enter code after code, breaking through different security systems just to find another ten harder defenses waiting for him. This was stupid, just what kind of information did they have to need such a security?

Many warning alarms triggered quite often but it was no problem at all. His location was well secured. If they somehow find his IP address it will relocate them to a router on Russia, then that one will send them on a nice travel all around the world trough different routers, by the moment they are finally to locate him it would be hours since he have gotten all the info he needs.

– He, no one can beat me. Just you wait Vongola I'll make sure to take a large sum of money from you, let's see who the most powerful person in this world is.

Yes, he will make sure to show to everyone just who was the real boss. Or so he thought.

– What the?!

He backed away from his computer when a lot of codes started to enter the screen all by them. Windows closing at a fast rate, warning alerts disappearing, all the info he had collected so fast deleting themselves.

– Hell no! What is this? – He quickly got to work and started to try and stop whatever that it was happening – Is this a virus? Did someone find me? No! Impossible I made sure of that!

No matter what he did the windows continued to close and all of his info was almost gone. In less than 5 minutes all the information he has collected in the last years of all the people he had hacked disappeared. He just sat there staring at his now empty computer. Just…what had happened?

Suddenly a window pop open in the middle of the screen, completely black before something started to appear.

– Mosca, Mosca, Mini Mini Mosca~

– What? – In the screen appeared a small robot that started to walk towards the middle of the window while a hideous song started to play. When the robot got to the center it made a military salute before a simple message appeared in the window.

"Hacker Found! Video Transfer Approved"

The whole screen went completely black. Just what was going on?! Then in the center appeared the shield of the most feared famiglia in the world, Vongola. It disappeared a few seconds later to be replaced with a big blue eye.

– Ahh~ the connection has been established – Backing away the eye transformed into the face of a blond guy in a simple white shirt – So mister hacker, how did you like my mini mosca animation? Isn't it cute?

– W..who are you? How did you find me? I made sure no one could track me!

The blond guy blushed slightly and smiled.

– Ahh~ I feel really proud of myself. You security system was really hard to break. It took me a few minutes longer than any other one I have hacked so far. I must thank you, it was really funny.

A few minutes? Was he being serious?! There's not a better system than his!

– About your other question my name is Spanner, I am Vongola's Mechanic.

– Vongola's…so you found out about me trying to hack into your system?

– Yep! From the very first moment.

Say what? It had already been a few hours since he started to hack the system, why haven't he had been stopped before? He must have had a quite shocked face because Spanner quickly explained himself.

– Well… I really wanted to know how far you could go, so I let you continue until a few moments ago, you were really close to hack into our systems and that would be a problem. I have to talk with Shoichi about strengthening the security.

No way… No way!

– So, I guess I should hand the computer to him before he destroys my lab with his boxing.

– Wait what? What do you mean to someone else?

– Oh… I didn't tell you – Taking out a lollipop from his mouth Spanner smiled at him – We have known for a while what you have been doing. Mr. Cecilo Isola, son of Don Isola.

This can't be happening, this is totally bullshit! Spanner went out of the view and the computer seemed to move, everything on the view was blurry until it was settled down and Cecilo was able to see a large room filled with lots of machinery and in the background something that resembled that robot that had appeared at his screen. Before he could pay notice to anything else his view was blocked by a blur of yellow.

– EXTREME! Nice to meet you Mr. Cecilo!

He backed away from the computer and covered his ears. What was that?!

– Ah! Ryohei please back away a bit, he can only see your shirt.

– Understood!

The yellow blur moved back and then Cecilo saw him, a white haired teen, with a big smile and some tape over his nose. He was holding his arms up in a kind of boxing pose.

– Extreme pleasure! I am Ryohei Sasawaga! Sun guardian of the Vongola famiglia!

Sun guardian?! So that about them knowing already about what he was doing was true! Biting his lip he quickly thought of a way to get out of this problem. An idea came to his mind, the only way he had always knew to solve problems.

– So you have found about what I was doing right?

– You are extremely correct!

– So how much? How much money do you want to keep yourself quiet? I will also pay that guy Spanner.

– uh?

The face of the teen changed abruptly. The carefree smile disappears and a way to mature expression adorning the teens face.

– You seem to don't get in what position you are. I am not here to discuss with you. I am here to apply punishment.

– What are you talking about? The Decimo left someone get unharmed a few night ago in a party! Why should I be punished if he wasn't?!

– Those were especial circumstances.

– Special Circumstances my ass! That Decimo is a fucking bastard, why should I pay attention to anything a brat has to say? He should go back to middle school instead of play to be a Mafioso!

– You shouldn't talk like that about Bossu.

That voice hadn't come from his computer, slowly looking behind he saw a small girl standing right behind him. How had she got there? Why haven't he heard her? He was about to jump away from her when he felt a pointy and sharp object on his ribs. Looking down it saw a trident being held by the girl.

– Boss is extremely great! You have no right to talk about him that way!

Cecilo didn't look back to his screen, too much scared of what the girl could do.

– Who…?

– Chrome Dokuro, Female Mist Guardian of the Decimo, piacere di conoscerti.

– Mr. Cecilo Isola you have been found extremely guilty of breaking the ninth commandment, **Money cannot be appropriated if it belongs to others or to other families.**

– As punishment all of your money from all your accounts around the world will be given back to their rightful owners. That is Bossu order.

What were they saying? All of his money! No way…

– There's no way I'll let you do that!

The girl moved to fast for him to do anything and he just had enough time to notice that maybe this had been a bad idea. Kneeling he hold his hand over his right eye, blood spilling from between his fingers and the pain so unbearably he screamed. Soon enough many guards came rushing into his room. He had hoped then they could attack the girl but mere seconds before the door burst open she had disappeared in a mysterious mist.

His eye couldn't be saved and he ended with a scar, just like the one he had imagined the tenth would have. When he was able to get out of the hospital he found out that all his money had gone in the matter of one night. Each time he asked who it was that had made the transactions he got the same answer.

"It was you sir"

And they were telling the truth, in each security tape from each one of the banks he came inside the building, no scar on his face, and then made the transactions.

He had request a copy off all the videos an checked each one of them in private, in the last video there was something different. It was the camera from the parking lot of the last bank that had been cleaned of all his money. His clone had gone out of the building and after walking a few meters away it was covered in mist. What he saw next made him understand that in no way anyone will be ever over the Vongola. There is a reason why they're the rulers of the underworld and he'll make sure to never get on their bad side again.

When the mist cleared instead of his clone he saw a petite girl, holding a trident and smiling lightly at the camera, as if knowing he would see it later, after that she disappeared before the camera went completely black.


	10. Tenth Commandment

I want to thank everyone that has followed and favorited this story. I am so happy to know that so many people liked my idea and I love every single one of you.

This is the last chapter and for that I made it a bit different from all the others. I really hope you enjoy it. There might be an extra chapter about Omerta but I am not sure right now, so for now let's say this if complete.

About my next story you all have help me decide and I thank you. I'll make my second idea.

_Tsuna and company are about to start Highschool. Tsuna makes sure that no one in the school is related to the mafia, he only wants a normal life until he turns 18 and takes over the Vongola, but that normal life ends way to soon when he discovers one of his classmates to be part of the yakuza. He has to live a normal life while hiding his position as heir of the Vongola, but this becomes harder when some assasins start to get on his way. Can he really have a normal higschool life?_

I hope that you can read it as well. It might take me some time to get the first chapter up, but it will not be over 2 weeks.

Please, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**People who can't be part of Cosa Nostra: anyone who has a close relative in the police, anyone with a two-timing relative in the family, anyone who behaves badly and doesn't hold to moral values.**

Beautiful paintings in one wall, two carved wood doors signaling the entry to the room, bookshelves in the contrary wall to the paintings with many classics and first editions that could make any library jealous, century's old mahogany desk in front of two large sofas, tall glass windows in the last wall opening to a small balcony.

A sight that could make anyone feel insignificant by merely stepping inside the room. A place fitting for a president or even a king, you could thing that whoever was the owner of such a place would be a refined old man. Behind the desk, signing reports and drinking some coffee was the owner of such a luxurious place, The Decimo Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada, a teen not older than 19.

Sighing the young man put down his fountain pen and turned around to look outside his window to the beautiful garden. No matter if he had been using that room for the last year he still couldn't feel comfortable inside it.

"Why is everything so damn… expensive! I feel that if I move I'll break something"

Not that it mattered after all he was the owner of everything inside the room and the whole castle. The Vongola State, integrated by the castle, gardens, pool, training grounds and many other places he still haven't visited was so big that he had already got lost way too many times.

"I swear I'll be 80 years old and I'll still get lost in this place, what's with all the secret passages and underground facilities"

Standing up he walked outside of the room, stressing over paperwork was not the best for his mind right now. Walking down the halls he got to wander around for a while and think.

"I wonder if everyone have got used to this place already? I'm sure they'll be alright, but Chrome might feel a bit overwhelmed by all the attention from the maids I should pay her a visit later. I hope Kyouya is not biting to death all of my servants during his visit, although I wish he could stay longer"

He smiled upon the memory of his cloud guardian glaring at him while he told him that he was ordered to spend at least 5 months per year in the castle. Their first year was almost over and he still have to spend another 3 weeks due to the order, so he had arrived last week.

"I should really look for a mission to give him, Mukuro is coming back from his in a few days"

He went down to the kitchens looking for a snack before going back to work. He was ready to get inside when a familiar laugh came through the doors.

– Gyahahaha! The great Lambo demands more cake!

Sweatdroping he opened the door to see his youngest guardian and adoptive 10 years old brother eating a whole cake by himself. All the chefs stared in fear to the Decimo while the kid continued to eat, haven't noticed the presences of Tsuna yet.

– Lambo! What did I told you about eating sweets before dinner?!

The young Bovino jumped on his seat and dropped the fork. Standing hurriedly he looked everywhere but to his older brother figure.

– B..Brother Tsuna! Gyahahaha I don't know what you are talking about! Lambo wasn't eating cake! Lambo swears!

Tsuna just raised an eyebrow and turned to the closest chef.

– Lambo is a kid. He shouldn't be eating sweets before dinner.

All the chefs trembled. They haven't known the new Don for too long and didn't know what he could do.

– I… I am sorry sir! But he started to cry and we couldn't deny anything to the young master!

Tsuna just frowned knowing that it was to be expected. Lambo was a guardian, making him one of the highest ranks inside the Famiglia. No one would dare to deny him anything and the brat knew it and took advantage of it!

– This is a direct order from Vongola Decimo! From now on forwards Lambo is prohibited to eat any sweet, cake, pastry or ice-cream before dinner! Did I make myself clear?

All the chefs bowed and responded with a synchronized "Yes sir!"

– Come on Lambo, we are going back to your room.

Lambo just stared by the last time to his beloved cake before going to his brother's side and took his hand. They both walked off of the kitchen and up to the room of the young guardian. Tsuna watched with worry at the sad face of his young brother.

– Lambo?

– Yes big brother? – Lambo didn't even look up to talk to him. Tsuna just sighed and stopped to kneel in front of his lighting guardian.

– Lambo, you know I did that because I care for you right? You can't eat sweets before dinner or you wouldn't eat your food, also you can get cavities. Are you angry at me for that?

– L..Lambo is not angry at Tsuna! Lambo knows you did it for Lambo's sake. Lambo is sorry.

– You have nothing to be sorry about. Come on let's go to your room and play something ok?

The kid seemed to brighten with that. It was weird for Tsuna to have free time to play with the young Bovino and he really missed playing with his big brother.

– Yay! Lambo loves to play with Tsuna!

– Ok ok, let's hurry. Also, what have I told you about talking in third person?

– Gya! I… I am sorry!

Tsuna smiled at his brother and how red he was because he was found out to be talking like that again. By now he had stopped doing it but when he is nervous he would go back to talk in third person. Actually, Tsuna liked it, it reminds him of when they lived in Namimori, but Lambo was already too old to be talking in such a childish manner.

– Decimo!

They both stopped on their tracks to look back. There running their way was Gokudera Hayato looking quite hurried.

– Hayato. What is it?

– Boss, please let's go to your office to talk.

– Ok.

The three of them got to the office and as soon as the door was closed and Tsuna was sitting behind his desk Hayato started to talk. Lambo just sat in one of the sofas quietly paying attention to everything his older brothers said.

– We have finally found strong evidence about the case of that Mexican Capo.

Lambo noticed how his brother Tsuna seemed to get more serious after this.

– It was not him or his Cartel the ones directly related to the case, but the perpetrators are inside his territory. We have already talked with him and he had agreed to let us inside it to apply the punishment.

– Brother Ha..hayato?

The two older teens looked to their younger brother with questioning looks.

– What exactly did they do?

– Stupid cow! Stay out of…!

– Hayato, Language! Also, Lambo has the right to know.

Gokudera bowed and pledged forgiveness for a few minutes before he stands up again and looking at the cow kid he started to explain.

– We have found out that a small new cartel, that is the name they give to the organized crime groups in Latin America, have broken a commandment – Lambo gasped at this, breaking a commandment was a serious thing – Normally we could have overlooked it because they are recently formed, but we have gotten in our hands information that they know about the commandments and deliberately ignored them, they even dared to call us "Old-fashioned gangsters that have no right to tell them what to do"

– What?!

– Don't interrupt cow brat! Like I was saying, they also are responsible for the increase in violence in their area and the drug dealers have gone way out of the permitted range. Of course we are going to send someone to apply the punishment, that's why I have come to the tenth, to know who is going.

Lambo did his best to understand how anyone could be as utterly stupid as to directly insult the Vongola's and to ignore the commandments. Did they have a death wish?

– Who is available Hayato?

– Sir, I am ready to go.

– Me too big brother!

Both Gokudera and Tsuna stared with disbelief at the young guardian.

– I want to go too!

– Don't be reckless, you are not going stupid cow.

– Language! – Tsuna ignored the continuous bows of his right hand man and centered his attention on his little brother – You are not going.

– But Brother Tsuna!

– Lambo you are not as experienced as the other guardians. I will not send you in such a dangerous mission.

– You never give me any mission! Not even the simple's ones! How am I supposed to gain experience?!

– Lambo… – Standing up Tsuna went to sit by the side of Lambo.

– I am a guardian! I am your lighting guardian! I should do this! – He was angry, so angry because everyone always treated him as a kid and nothing more. Never giving him any work, never telling him anything.

– Listen…

– You treat me like a kid! If you are not going to treat me as a guardian why did you give me a ring?! Why did you allow me to get my Vongola Gear?!

– I did not want to give you that ring in the first place! You weren't supposed to be a guardian! – Tsuna stood up and went back to his desk, not realizing the look of hurt in the face of his youngest guardian.

– I will not listen to this anymore, you are not going and that is an order! Go back to your room!

Lambo rushed out of the room not wanting to let his stupid older brother see him cry. Tsuna just sat down without looking at his right hand man. Gokudera on the other hand couldn't believe what had just happened.

– Tenth… you just…

– I know Hayato, I know. Get ready to leave right away, take Takeshi with you. Don't worry about Lambo I'll talk with him later.

– Boss, I know it is not my place to say anything, but, did you mean what you said?

Finally looking at his best friend Tsuna didn't hesitate to answer.

– I did.

* * *

The flight was too long for their liking but finally they were in Mexican grounds. Now they had a short car trip and they would be inside the territory of their Mexican ally and ready to search for the idiots who dared to break a commandment.

– Mhhh! That flight was really boring wasn't it 'Dera! Only the two of us for 14 hours and you feel asleep as soon as we got on the jet!

– Shut up baseball freak! You should be grateful we were allowed to use the Vongola private jet or we would have had to stand the cry of stupid brats for hours.

– Talking about kids. How is Lambo?

Gokudera looked away and started to walk to the place where they would receive their luggage. He didn't want to talk about that but he had to, the stupid baseball freak was probably as worried for the cow brat as he was.

– He's still sad. Before we left he was still inside his room and didn't let anyone go inside. You saw it, he didn't even went down for dinner and didn't let the tenth talk with him.

– Tsuna looked quite sad as well, I really hope they were capable to talk about it.

– I do as well.

They went to a lady to retrieve their luggage, after a few words, showing their passports and signing some papers she went to get their luggage.

– Ok Sirs, here they are! Three cases, a blue, red and green one.

– Wait! There must be a misunderstanding, we only brought two cases.

– No sir, inside your jet there were this cases.

– But we didn't…!

Both guardians went quiet when they noticed the green case move slightly. Paling both hurriedly told the girl that they remembered now the case, taking it they ran out of the airport and into the limo waiting for them. As soon as it started to move they opened the case and found inside of it a black haired boy playing with a DS and with headphones on.

– Uh? – Looking at both teens Lambo took out his earphones and smiled at them – Are we finally in Mexico?

Yamamoto covered his ears just before his silver haired companion started to scream at the small guardian. Half an hour of screams later, he finally calmed down and started to question his younger brother.

– What are you doing here? How did you even got here? How did you left the Vongola State without anyone finding out?

– I have nothing to tell you Stupidera!

– You damn brat!

– Mah Mah! Let's calm down ok? Lambo please answer, you know that what you did goes against Tsunas orders right?

Lambo looked at the smile of his brother Takeshi and quickly looked away starting to feel guilty.

– I want to help you, to help big brother Tsuna. I want to act as a real guardian. I sneaked out and followed you both to the airport, then I got inside the case and left it close to yours so it would be taken inside the jet – His shoulders started to shake slightly and Yamamoto worried while Gokudera frowned, they both hated seeing their younger brother crying – I… I know it was against Boss orders…but…but I just… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But please let me help you, please!

They looked at each other and without talking they decided what they had to do. Sighing they smiled and hugged the small kid.

– Ok Ok, stop crying already brat.

– You can accompany us, but promise you'll follow our orders ok?

– Y..yes!

A few minutes later their limo came to a stop outside a luxury hotel. The three of them went down and inside the hotel carrying their cases, instead of going to the reception they went straight to the back and inside the emergency stairs exit. There they opened their cases taking out their guns, Yamamoto's sword, Gokudera's dynamite, Lambo's grenades and their communication devices, leaving the cases there they went out by the back of the hotel and waiting for them was a Jeep, the driver went down and into the hotel by the same door they came out, he was their decoy, he would take their cases and register in the hotel, taking the key he'll leave it in a secret place, if they needed to stay for the night they'll go for it.

Gokudera got in the driver's seat, Yamamoto sat on his side and Lambo was left in the back of the Jeep. Putting on some shades Hayato turned on the engine and accelerating he raced through the streets. Soon enough they left the city and ventured into more rural roads.

– "El Chapo" has granted us full use of force inside his territory. Also he have distributed inside his cartel information about us so no one will attack us.

– Ahahaha this is the first time he has been so nice right?

– Che! When you have a request by the Vongola it would be stupid to decline!

– Ne! How far is it?! This sun is burning me! Stupidera! Tell me!

– You damn cow! Stop complaining for a while will you!

Lambo sat down but didn't shut up. He continued to rant about everything.

– Asshole Stupidera, and this idiotic country, what's with all the dust, this sun is a joke right? How can they even survive under this fucking sun, stupid dessert, why we didn't get send to a nicer place?

Gokudera did his best to stay calm, gripping with all his strength the steering wheel until his knuckles went white, his cigar already bite in half by the force he was applying to keep his mouth shut and don't scream at his stupid fellow guardian. Yamamoto just stared with amusement at the silver haired Mafioso and laughed at the faces he was making. He really enjoyed these playful fights between the storm and lighting guardians.

The storm guardian calmed down when he finally noticed the curve he had to take to get inside his enemies' territory.

– Keep quiet stupid cow, we are about to get inside the enemy's place. Yamamoto, get ready if we get attacked.

Both guardians turned serious and Yamamoto sat straighter on his seat while taking out his sword, Lambo looked around for any enemy and keep his hands inside his bag, ready to take out a grenade, his horns already on his head.

* * *

"This is weird, too weird"

It has been around an hour since they entered enemy's ground and they haven't seen anyone yet. They were already approaching the main house but there was no one guarding the entry or on top of the building. This was weird, definitely suspicious. The Jeep came to a stop a few meters away from the front door of the house.

– We are getting out, keep alert you morons.

– Hayato…

–I already know baseball freak. How many?

– 25 inside the house, 10 to your left and 15 to my right.

– There are also 10 behind us brother Hayato.

– We are surrounded. The boss is probably inside the house.

– Are we going to have to charge inside it? – Lambo started to worry, if it took them too long to take care of everyone outside the bastard could get away.

– Nah! These idiots are all the same, too full of themselves. I bet you he's going to be the first one to get out.

Yamamoto laughed at this and got out of the car, followed by Gokudera and Lambo, the last staying close to the storm flame user.

When they were 10 meters away from the front door it opened and one fat 40 year old man came out.

– What a surprise! We have guests! Allow me to present myself. I am Juan Guzman Soto, Capo of the Cartel de Madero.

Gokudera smiled and muttered a quiet "told you" to what their companions laughed silently.

– Oh sorry, where are my modals. Everyone come out and greet our guests!

To this commands every member of the cartel came out and surrounded the flame users, pointing at them with different kinds of guns. These, to the surprise of everyone, didn't even flinch. The capo's smile dropped at this and got out his gun to point straight to the silver haired teen, the one that looked like the leader.

Gokudera slowly moved his hand inside the pocket of his jacket, to this everyone pointed at him, he just took out a cigarettes package and the members of the cartel just stared with disbelief while the teen took one between his lips and turned it on. Blowing out the smoke he smiled at the capo, totally unbothered by the gun pointing between his eyes. Looking around he continued to smile.

– AK-47, M16, M4 and various small caliber guns. Tsk Tsk Tsk, if I am not wrong, all these guns are Illegal here – Looking back at the capo he dropped his cigar and smashed it with his feet – Care to explain how did you get your hands on them? Where the money to pay for them did came from?

– As if you don't know that already. We pay them with the money we get from selling drugs. That's why you are here right?

– Gyahahaha! This man is an idiot!

Gokudera smacked the back of Lambo's head to shut him up. Looking back at the leader he frowned. Did he really didn't know why they came here?

– Ahaha sorry sorry, but that's not why we are here.

Everyone stared at the smiling teen they have been ignoring so far. Many laughed at the teen because he was holding a sword. "What he can do against our guns with a sword?" everyone thought.

– Drug dealing is a normal business in our work field. We have come here for a different reason.

– The sword fanatic is right. Capo of the Cartel de Madero, you have been found guilty of breaking the tenth commandment of La Cosa Nostra.

To this Lambo jumped in front of Gokudera and smiling recited the commandment he had learned since he was only 6.

– **People who can't be part of Cosa Nostra: anyone who has a close relative in the police, anyone with a two-timing relative in the family, anyone who behaves badly and doesn't hold to moral values. **Right, Brother Hayato?

Gokudera smiled at the kid, proud that his younger brother could remember such a long commandment.

– Indeed. You see Mr. Guzman, we know that your brother is the Captain of the PGJ, Attorney General of the State of Sinaloa. Because of this you can't be part of La Cosa Nostra. We have come here to ask you to please stay away from any business involving the organized crime.

Mr. Guzman got red with anger. How could this brat come to order him to stop his business?! No one tells him what to do!

– I am so sorry but I'll have to deny your petition. Everyone! Open fire!

A shower of bullets went straight to the vongola's brats. The dust rose and made it impossible to see anything, but the bullets did not stop for almost a whole minute. The Don finally signaled for everyone to stop. That would teach those idiotic Italians who was the real boss here. When the dust started to set down everyone backed away on fear, just what was that?!

There in front of them they had hoped to see the teens filled with bullet wounds and death but instead they just stood there without a single scratch, surrounding them was something that looked like rings made of black bones set on fire.

– W..what the hell! What the hell are you?!

– Hmmm… We are the Vongola guardians!

– You opened fire against us. We take this as a proposition of war. We won't stop now.

– Gyahahaha! You idiots are all damned!

Mr. Guzman backed away fear clear on his face, he got on his knees and started to plead for forgiveness but they did not listen to him. Gokudera turned to the youngest member of his party and kneeled in front of him.

– Lambo?

– Yes brother Hayato? – Lambo was smiling happily, finally he was going to take part on a mission for his famiglia.

– You are not taking part on this.

– W..what?!

But before he could complain he was hit in the back of his head and everything went completely black.

When he woke up again he was in the back of the Jeep, looking around he noticed they were back in town. Clutching his hands he turned to the silver haired teen that was driving back to the hotel. He had no visible injuries but his shirt looked new so he probably had changed it after the fight. "Don't let civilians see you covered in blood" one of the rules he have learned recently.

– W..why?

Yamamoto looked back and smiled at the black haired kid but this just ignored him and continued to glare at the back of the head of his older brother figure.

– How could you?!

– Shut up stupid cow.

– No! I will not shut up! You told me I could take part in the mission. You took me all the way to their location and even allowed me to bring my weapons! Why did you do such a think if you weren't going to let me fight?!

Gokudera didn't reply he just continued to drive now calmly on the streets of the city. Lambo was shaking now with anger.

– You are just like Tsuna! You all don't trust me! You wish I wasn't a guardian!

– Shut up! Don't talk like that about the tenth!

Lambo didn't hear him at all and continued screaming now crying.

– Why don't you all just get rid of me?! Why doesn't Tsuna send me to a suicidal mission?! Just like my father!

Gokudera abruptly turned the car and parked on an empty street.

– That's it! The tenth wanted to tell you this but I will not let you insult his or any of our feelings!

Lambo didn't look up and Yamamoto just sat there smiling sadly.

– Do you remember what he told you before we came here? Well you didn't hear everything!

* * *

_– You treat me like a kid! If you are not going to treat me as a guardian why did you give me a ring?! Why did you allow me to get my Vongola Gear?!_

_– I did not want to give you that ring in the first place! You weren't supposed to be a guardian! – Tsuna stood up and went back to his desk, not realizing the look of hurt in the face of his youngest guardian._

_– I will not listen to this anymore, you are not going and that is an order! Go back to your room!_

_Lambo rushed out of the room not wanting to let his stupid older brother see him cry. Tsuna just sat down without looking at his right hand man. Gokudera on the other hand couldn't believe what had just happened._

_– Tenth… you just…_

_– I know Hayato, I know. Get ready to leave right away, take Takeshi with you. Don't worry about Lambo I'll talk with him later._

_– Boss, I know it is not my place to say anything, but, did you mean what you said?_

_Finally looking at his best friend Tsuna didn't hesitate to answer._

_– I did._

– B..boss?! Why?!

– Let me finish please – Resting his head on his hands he looked straight to the door – I did not want to give him a ring. I do not want him to be a guardian, I want him to be my younger brother and nothing more..

..This life, this ruthless, dark and illegal world we live one, the one I have to rule. I don't want Lambo to live here. I want him to be a normal kid. To laugh, play, make friend, go to school.

..I don't want him to have blood on his hands, to merge with the darkness. I don't… I really don't want it.

Gokudera got closer to his boss, his friend and hold his shoulder while he cried tears of frustration for not being capable of protecting a mere child from such a horrible world.

* * *

– Do you get it now Lambo? He loves you, we all do. It's because we care for you we don't want you to do any of what we do. At least not until you are old to understand fully what you are doing.

Lambo didn't say anything he just jumped to the front of the Jeep and hugged Hayato still crying. Yamamoto smiled at this and patted the head of the kid while this continued to cry on the arms of his older brother. Gokudera sighed and patted the kid on the back as well.

It took Lambo a few minutes to calm down and when he did he sat on the middle of Gokudera and Yamamoto now smiling.

– S..sorry…

– It's ok cow brat. Now… are you ready to help us finish our work?

– eh? Isn't it finished already?

– Ahahah nope! We still have to pay a visit to the Captain. Remember? The brother of the Capo.

– C..can I really come? – He looked at the storm guardian with expectation.

– Fine! You can come, but when we are about to finish I will make you look away ok? You can't see _that._

Smiling Lambo nodded. It did not take them too long to find the house of the Captain and getting inside it was a kid's game. They went straight to the office. They knew that by now the Captain should have already known about what happened to his brother. They went inside without knocking and there was the Captain, shaking in fear holding a 9mm pointing to them.

– Y…you bastards are the ones that killed my brother!

– Captain Guzman, we have come here on regards of your brother. You knew what he was doing and looked away, that can't be forgiven.

He was about to pull the trigger when Takeshi moving faster that what a human eye could see cut by half the gun barrel. The Captain didn't scream or plead for forgiveness. He knew there was nothing that could save him now. Putting slowly down the gun he didn't look away from the eyes of the sword user.

– Please… do it fast.

Yamamoto just looked back for a moment but Gokudera got the idea and he picked up Lambo and made him look to his back.

Lambo didn't move at all, he just let himself be picked up. But when he was on his brother back he noticed there was a mirror behind the door they had walked by. He saw everything. He couldn't find courage to tell his brothers, back in the Jeep, that while he was still in the Bovino famiglia he had seen people killed. But, this was different.

Brother Takeshi didn't have a smile on his face while he stabbed the Captain. He had disgust look, not for the officer but to himself, he looked as if he hated what he was doing but understood that it was necessary. Moving slightly he looked at the face of his brother Hayato and was surprised to see the same look on the short tempered Mafioso.

At that moment Lambo understood that his new family was not like his old famiglia. They did not enjoy killing and torturing, but they cared too much for their family that they were capable of doing it if it means they can protect them.

Lambo knew this. The Vongola is the most bloody, evil and ruthless Famiglia in La Cosa Nostra. They are the rulers of the underworld. Whatever they say is rule, and only they are allowed to punish people and make sure that the commandments are respected. Yes, they are all of this and it is not going to change for a while. But they are also caring. They love each member of the family and will do anything for them.

At that moment Lambo decided that he will never leave the Famiglia. No matter what he has to do, no matter if he has to kill or torture he will do it. Because he loves them, his brothers, his sisters, maman.

And Tsuna, his loving and caring older brother, the Decimo Vongola. The one that hates the most this world and yet has to rule it, care for it and everyone inside of it, family or not.

He will protect him, He and all his family will protect him and everyone else, because...

**They are The Vongola Famiglia.**


End file.
